It's What Brings Us Together
by amyraklaire
Summary: Millie Katherine, a 22 yr old woman loves music, movies and considers herself a huge nerd. Like others her age, she lives everyday with a secret. Her secret, however, actually does have the Earth's stability in mind. Millie is a Hunter. Taken in by Bobby, Millie was raised around werewolves, ghosts and demons...Things do go bump in the night and she's here to bump back. SamxOCxDean
1. Unexpected Surprises

Millie straightened the hem of the costume she had put on. It wasn't the best choice but for last minute it would have to do; out of the last three at the store she decided to look like a pregnant Minnie mouse wasn't terrible. She sighed, leaving the bathroom and walked up to her bed. She put on her leather jacket, lucky converse and started to head out of the room. As she closed the door, she chuckled to herself walking over to the nightstand and pulled out the door. A little vial rolled out into the light and she grabbed it, re-reading the note scribbled on it, "Dead Man's Blood…couldn't go on a vampire hunt without you, now could I?" She shrugged and walked out of the room, locking it up behind her.

The distance from the motel to the bar was only a matter of minutes and soon Millie was surrounded by college students getting smashed. Hell, she even got hit on a few times as she made her way up to the bartender to ask for a drink…that rarely happened. Not like it bothered her any, as far as she was concerned any ordinary guy wouldn't be able to handle her. In fact, she could only think of a handful of guys she had ever developed feelings for. She never told them of course, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? She chuckled sadly to herself at the old saying as the man behind the counter handed her a beer. She threw down some cash and began to meander around; hoping to find the vamp that she'd been tracking since back in Mississippi.

Two guys up ahead started to push each other, to bypass the drunken brawl Millie took a left without looking. -THUD- She gasped and caught the woman before she could fall all the way to the floor, "I'm so sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention. I hope I didn't ruin your nurse costume?" The tall blonde smiled at her, "Oh it's okay, no real harm done. Just a slightly bruised ego; but hey, that's what I get for trying to wear six inch heels." Millie laughed as she noticed what the girl was talking about, "They are the worst, aren't they?" The blonde readjusted her dress as a voice came from a table behind her, "Millie Katherine?" Millie's head shot up as she looked around for the man the voice belonged too, "Who the hell?"

A man stood up and walked up towards her and the blonde, "It is you. Oh my god! How are you?" She blinked a few times; her eyes adjusting at looking up towards the lights. The first thing she noticed was how tall he was; the second was the way his brown hair fell at an angle towards his eyes. Those eyes…deep choc-, "Sam!?" A smile wide as Texas graced Millie's face as she threw her arms around her old friend, "Wow, talk about unexpected surprises! I'm great, how are you?" Sam's laughter filled the air as he returned the hug, "I'm good, really good," he put an arm around the blonde, "This is my girlfriend Jessica. Jessica, this is Millie." He gestured towards her with his hand. Jessica laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I've heard so much about you." Millie blushed, "Only the good things I hope. Sorry again, about running into you." Jessica shrugged it off and pointed to their table, "Would you like to join us for the night? I'm sure you two would like to catch up."

Sam smiled and waited for her to lead the way, which she did hesitantly. As Millie took a seat, Jessica asked if she would like anything to drink and Sam answered with a round of shots. Millie nodded politely in agreement and watched as she walked away. Looking over at Sam she let out a breath she hadn't realized was being held, "She's sweet," and skinny and gorgeous, she thought. Sam smirked, "Yeah, she really is. So, what brings you here?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he closed his eyes; the answer already apparent, "You're hunting…" Her smiled faded in agreement, "Yeah…look, Sam, I know you don't want to be a part of that anymore. I can leave, right now, and you can make up some excuse for Jessica. She won't know the difference." A few seconds passed and Millie could see the debate whirling around in his eyes, "No, stay. I really want to hear about what you've been up too. Just keep the supernatural stuff out of it, you know?" She nodded, "Of course."

Before Millie could say anything, Sam started bombarding her with questions. Enquiries such as, how old was she now? How many 'jobs' had she worked alone? Had she seen Dean or his dad? How was Bobby? Jessica was coming back as she started to answer them. Millie reached into her inner jacker pocket and pulled out a photo of her and Bobby, "This is me and dad a little over two months ago on my 22st birthday. My car broke down and he finally decided to teach me how to fix some things on my own." The photo showed Millie with her hair in pigtails, grease smeared on both cheeks and smiling, with her head leaning against an older man with a beard. He looked slightly grumpy but you could see in his eyes how happy he really was. Sam laughed, "About time. I remember having to help him fix your car a lot. I mean a lot!" They laughed as Jessica handed out the shots and they took them.

Just because she was having a little fun as the time passed didn't mean she had let her job go. Millie was keeping a persistent eye out for a mid-twenties appearing male, 5 ft. 7in. tall, sandy blonde hair and snakebite piercings. Her heart sunk in defeat. Surely, she hadn't missed him again. Had he already shown up and gone? His hunting didn't ever actually take very long. As soon as he had spotted his prey he made his moves. In the past 45 minutes, there was no sign of him. She had almost given up and just start to focus on having a good time until she felt someone staring at her. She slowly turned to look over at a pool table to see him standing there, eyeing her like a piece of candy. She smirked and thought to herself, 'I can make this work.'

Jessica interrupted Sam's thought on Millie's degree in history, "That guy has been eyeing you for like ten minutes. You should go say hi." Millie blushed out of habit but nodded, "I think I might, after I use the ladies room." She gave Sam a look that said she probably wouldn't be coming back and he nodded. As Millie walked around the table he stood, "It was great to see you, Mills. Look while you're in town…if you need anything just let me know." He emphasized the word _, anything,_ before giving her a hug. She nodded, waved goodbye to Jessica and then made her way to the restroom. Locking herself up into a still she quickly dipped her nails into the dead man's blood before making her way back out into the crowded room. Instead of over by the pool tables, she found her vamp waiting for her near the restrooms. As she exited, he approached, "Hi, gorgeous, how about I get you a new drink?"

She smiled, flitting her eyes flirtatiously, "Sounds nice." The vamp extended his arm out to her which she accepted, "My name is Geralt. Yours?" When they arrived at the bar she took a seat, "I'm Millie." Geralt nodded and ordered something for them both, "After this drink, Millie, how about we go back to my place?" His fingers expertly maneuvered themselves from her cheek down to her shoulder, playing with the faded leather of her jacket. She nodded, bashfully as she took a sip from the beverage handed to her via the bartender. She could see Sam and Jessica across the bar watching and made sure to wave politely as they left. The outdoor air hit like a ton of bricks, cold and uninhibited by smoke. Geralt once again offered his arm as they walked the sidewalk into town.

"I hope you don't mind old houses. That's all that was available to purchase at short notice," Geralt motioned to a house just up the street. The paint was faded and structure run down, "Nah, I understand. I've lived in some pretty good fixer uppers before." He quickly led her inside and locked the door behind them, "So, Millie, what brings you here?" She hesitated, 'I've never mentioned I was visiting," she thought to herself. Quickly she realized he must have recognized her and was going to attempt to kill her for a different reason than feeding. She smiled softly, "Just visiting a childhood friend."

He nodded as he poured them both a whiskey, "How odd it is that I see you in almost every town I stop in. Maybe it's just fate, huh?" Millie laughed and took a sip, "Maybe?" Before long they were sitting on a dust covered couch, his hands making their way up the sides of her body as they kissed. He pulled away and made kissed along her jawline until he reached her ear, "I'm going to enjoy feeding on you…hunter." Then his grip tightened as he grabbed ahold of her and threw her into the far wall. Millie groaned as she tried to stand up. her legs weak from both the alcohol and the collision. She braced herself as he began circling her, "You might have some fun, Geralt, but I'll be the one waking up in the morning." He thrust his body at her, knocking her to the ground. He moved to feed on her neck, his strength stronger than she imagined for his height and build. Her nails finally pierced their way into his skin and weakened him enough to where she could flip their positions.

Now that he was weak and unable to move, her right hand slid into her bra and pulled out a switch blade, "Slutty costumes just make it so hard to carry around real weapons. Oh well, this'll have to do." His eyes widened as she flipped it open and swung her arm down. The blade pierced his skull; sliding into his brain, killing him immediately. For a few seconds, she felt sorry for him. Somewhere along the way he was turned against his will…but then he chose to kill innocent people and that's were her sympathy for him died. Millie stood up and poured out the whiskey from its decanter, throwing a match onto the body before making her exit from the abandoned house. The walk back to the motel wasn't that bad and after stripping herself of her vampire blood covered costume, she snuggled into bed and fell quickly asleep.


	2. Of Ghosts and Garth Pt 1

Millie woke up to her phone going off, she opened one eye to read the name and answered it, "Daddy!" A low chuckled game from the other end, "Hey Mills, I was just calling to see if you got that damn vamp yet?" she nodded although she knew he couldn't see her, "Yes, I did. Just last night actually." She sat up, "You'll never guess who I ran into last night!" He was silent for a minute, "Well, who was it?" Millie smiled as she stood up and walked to her suitcase to pull out some clean clothes, "Sam Winchester." Her dad chuckled, "I'll be damned. How is the idjut?" She shook her head, "Doing well, in all sense of the word. He has a gorgeous girlfriend and an interview for a law school coming up." He sighed, "He always did want to do something else with his life, but did he have to choose law?" Millie shrugged, "I don't know it could come in useful for us someday." He sighed again, "Well, since you're on your way home, do me a favor and stop over at Garth's. Sounds like he's havin' some trouble with a ghost." She rolled her eyes thinking about her goofy friend, "Yeah, sure no problem dad." He said goodbye and hung up.

Millie jumped in the shower for a quick rinse and then made a mad dash to her old friends. Within a few hours, she pulled into a familiar driveway and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Several moments passed until the sound of shuffling came towards the door. It opened to reveal a very skinny man wearing striped pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt, "Millie! Am I glad, to see you, come on in." Garth waved her in with a smile, "I just woke up, but I can whip up some breakfast if you like?" She nodded, "Sounds great, Garth." He showed her the way to the kitchen, "I'm just gonna go change. I'll be right back, just make yourself at home." Millie smiled, he always said that. It didn't matter how many times she came over. She supposed it was one of the things she liked about him; he was always polite.

Millie took her shoes off and laid them by the door, her feet padded softly against the wooden floor. She poured some orange juice and sat at the table. There were several articles talking about the recent death of a local cheerleader. She was 17, held good grades in school and her boyfriend was very adamant that he didn't know she was intoxicated when they set out for a drive. Garth walked in shortly and began making pancakes, "Yeah, that's the case I am working on now. Nothing seems to be happening to the boyfriend…just his sister and her group of friends. I can't for the life of me figure out the link." Millie nodded as she sipped, "So what's happened to the sister?" He pulled out plates and silverware, "Well for starters, any guy that's mean to her; even in a joking way gets hurt. One teacher was thrown from his car. Thank goodness, he's alive, but he's in ICU. The boyfriend hasn't had anything happen…physically, but his stuff gets moved around a lot." He flipped several pancakes onto a plate and handed it to you, "What's baffling about it all…is that the sister just moved to town. She had no connection to the cheerleader at all."

Millie smiled, "Thank you…well, I'm here to help if you want?" He nodded as he sat to eat his own, "I'd like that, a fresh pair of eyes never hurts." She nodded and sipped her juice, "I'd have to agree with that my dear friend." After they had finished catching up from over the past few months, it was time to start re-examining the job. Garth was correct when he said there was no connection between the sister and Tabitha, the cheerleader. Millie pulled up her car up into the boyfriends' family driveway. Garth sighed, "Alright, lets interview this guy again." She rose an eyebrow, "What's up buttercup?" He smiled, "Just flashbacks from my own time in high school. His type and I never got along." Sighed she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sadly, I know exactly what you mean…high school wasn't friendly to me either." Together they quietly walked up to the front door.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door, a girl about 15 smiled, "Hey, Garth…any news?" Garth smiled, "No, I'm afraid not Melanie." He turned towards you, "This is my friend Millie, she also works in the Paranormal field, I called her in for some assistance. Would it be alright if she came into to get a feel of the place?" Melanie nodded as she stepped off to the side, "Brett, Garth is here!" Slowly the boy from the newspapers made his way downstairs, "Sup, man…" He smirked over at Millie, "This your nerd of a girlfriend?" Garth blushed slightly, "No, uh, this is my friend Millie. She's going to help with the investigation." Brett rolled his eyes, "It's just a ghost, why is this taking so long?" Millie bit the inside of her cheek before talking, "So…what can you tell me about the activities of this ghost?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Not much…it really has done anything to me. My stuff gets moved around sometimes but that's it." Melanie leaned against the living room doorway, crossing her arms, "Most of the stuff happens with me; I have no idea why." Millie nodded and walked into the living room, looking around. She spotted a purple bracelet on Melanie's wrist, "That's beautiful." Melanie thanked her and sat on the couch, "So, are we finally going to have a séance or something?" Millie grimaced outwardly, "Those really aren't that helpful. All kinds of things could come through, and then we'd have a hell of a bigger mess to deal with." The girl nodded as she nonchalantly picked at the bracelet. Millie shrugged over at Garth, "I'm not feeling anything, buddy." He nodded, "I know, it's like the spirit knows how to hide itself…"

Brett started to walk into the kitchen, "You can go ahead and show her my room. I have to get to football practice." Garth waved goodbye to the kid and led the way upstairs, "I told you it a real cold case." Millie replied, "Yeah, but this is weird. Usually I can pick up some kind of feeling…this is just empty." He shrugged as he opened the door to the kid's room. Clothes were tossed in the corner, books scattered on the desk and his computer was still on. Millie closed the door behind them and began to rummage around through things. Garth creased his eyebrows together, "Mills, what are you doing?" Millie laughed, "Garth, he's a teenage boy. You think he isn't hiding stuff around…think again." Together they both looked through drawers and then Garth noticed a wooden panel was off, "Look here." He knocked on it and the corner came up slightly. He pulled it up to reveal a shoebox, taking it out he opened it. Millie walked up beside him, "Good god, who know that's what we would find." Inside were pictures of Tabitha and another girl, nude and making out.

Millie grabbed one of them, "Look, Garth! The bracelet; the one Melanie was wearing. It belonged to Tabitha." There in photo, on Tabitha's wrist was the bracelet. Millie kept the photo, tucking it into her back pocket, "Let's go talk to Tabitha's family." He nodded replacing the box and floor panel. Once out in the car, Garth sighed, "I should have thought about teenage boys hiding things." Millie smiled as she pulled out of the driveway, "It's alright, you probably didn't think about it because you never did anything like that. The two guys I grew up around…they were always hiding stuff." Garth smiled, "Having siblings of a sort must have been nice." She shrugged as they drove across town, "It was okay, but I definitely enjoyed it when they were gone too." He pulled out an address and told her how to get there. Two hours later the investigators found themselves still talking to the parents. Millie groaned as the quietly as the mother continued to prattle on about her precious Tabitha and the beauty pageants she'd won.

Finally, the father brought the conversation around to where she and Garth could ask a few questions. Mostly the answers were stuff they already knew, until Garth asked about the bracelet. Mrs. Thompson tilted her head to the side, "Yes she always wore that bracelet. It was weird that it wasn't on her…her sister Brenda made it for her before she passed away from cancer a few years ago." Millie nodded apologetically, "I'm so sorry to hear that." The parents said something but Garth kindly interrupted, "Is that Brenda? There in the photo above the lily's?" The mother smiled, "Yes, it is." Millie looked over to it. She slapped her hands down onto her knees, "Well, thank you for your time. It was very nice to meet you both." She stood and shook their hands. She and Garth practically ran outside to the car. Garth clapped his hands together as Millie made the drive back to his house, "Oh, thank goodness! Now we can help this poor girl out, all thanks to you Mills." Millie blushed at the compliment, "Nah, you would have figured it out eventually. Who knew that Brenda and Melanie would practically look like twins?"


	3. Of Ghosts and Garth Pt 2

Garth smiled as he got out of the car, "Wait here, I'll be quick." Millie laughed as he ran into the house. Her phone gave off a text received tone; it was from Derrick. Millie had been having an off again, on again relationship with him for the past two years…she rolled her eyes as she read the text.

Derrick: Hey, beautiful ;)

Millie: What's up?

Derrick: I heard you were on your way home…want to stop by?

Millie saw Garth headed back to the car: Maybe, I'll let you know later.

She placed her phone back down into the cup holder. Garth tossed his bag of stuff into the floor and plopped down, "Alright; got what we need." She nodded as they made the drive back to Melanie and Brett's house. Her phone went off and Garth looked at it, "You're still with that guy?" She sighed, "No…not really, it's more of a friend with benefits thing." He nodded with a frown, "You know, I don't approve of that. You deserve more…" She smiled as they pulled into the driveway, "Thanks Garth, I know you mean well…but sometimes I have needs." This time he sighed and got out of the car, "I know, Millie. Just remember your worth more than him." She nodded and hooked their arms together as they walked up to the porch. Melanie smiled and let them in, "Mom and dad just left, did you need anything?"

Garth shook his head, "nope, we are here to clean this up. We've found what has attached her to you." Melanie smiled with relief, "Thanks goodness." Millie lead the way into the living room and began to draw a circle around them, making sure to include Brett. He scoffed, "What the hell is that supposed to do?" Garth spoke as he set up a small bowl, "It keeps the ghosts back, they can't cross over the salt. We are just making sure she doesn't attack us when we burn the bracelet." Millie motioned to the one on Melanie's wrist, "That bracelet is what attached her to you. Her sister, Brenda, who made it; looks exactly like you. It's a double whammy. So, after we burn the bracelet, if she's still here you are going to need to talk to Tabitha and convince her that you aren't Brenda."

Melanie nodded and handed the bracelet off to Garth who placed it in the bowl, pouring salt on it and then setting it on fire. The four of the sat in the circle, talking about random things until the fire went out. Brett stood, "Well, that's it right. She should be gone?" Millie nodded as she broke the circle, "Hopefully…" The four of them stood there anxiously. Garth turned around to smile at them but before he could talk, he was thrown across the room, "Garth!" The three of them scrambled around the room as Tabitha phased into a visual being, "Why are you hurting me!?" Her voice gargled in and out as she shouted towards Melanie, "All I've done is love and protect you…" She phased out and back in standing two feet in front of her, "Brenda, I thought I lost you…and then when I died, I found you." Tabitha's ghost reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from her face before turning to Millie, "You can't make me go!" Millie felt herself being picked up and thrown towards Garth, she screamed in shook as she knocked into him. She stood sighing quickly, "Sorry…" He nodded as the two looked over to Melanie.

She reached out hesitantly to Tabitha, who took her hand, "Look…I'm sorry she passed away. I'm sorry you died because my brother was stupid and let you drive…but I'm not Brenda, I am not your sister." Tabitha started to cry a little, phasing and whimpering out, "I know...I'm just scared to let go. What's the other side going to be like?" Millie slowly walked over to Melanie, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We don't know Tabitha. None of us do, but I can say that I'm damn sure your sister is waiting on you. She's probably upset its taking you so long to show up…" Tabitha nodded and let go of Melanie's hand, "I'm sorry…" She phased over to Brett and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye." The four of them stood their quietly before Brett spoke, "Is she really gone?" Garth nodded, "Yeah, it seems like she decided to cross over once Melanie confirmed that she wasn't her sister…" Millie took the photo out of her pocket handing it to him, "Also, it's probably a good idea to burn all of these…just in case." He nodded, a slight blush creeping over his face.

After the mess was cleaned up, Garth drove the two of you back to his place. Trying to get you to stay the night he pulled her into a hug, "Please, I know you must be tired…we had a long day today." Millie sighed and leaned into it, "Nah, I miss dad and want to get home. Thanks for the offer though." He chuckled, "Alright, Mills. Stop by anytime, you're always welcome." She nodded and walked out to the car, waving as she got in. The drive home was long and tiring; a full two days journey. Having only stopped to sleep a few hours and some energy drinks; Millie bounced excitedly as she pulled into her home town the sign reading: Welcome to Sioux Falls.


	4. A Message

Millie helped her dad prepare dinner and then filled him in on the details of her case with Garth as they ate. He chuckled, "I think that boy needs to find a partner. He's always complaining about being lonely or how it takes him longer to solve cases than other hunters." Millie nodded, stuffing her mouth full of lasagna, "He does alright though." Bobby looked over at her with a serious face, "So…how did Sam seem. Really?" She sighed, placing her fork down onto the plate, "I know he misses the job. He told me not to mention anything supernatural, but immediately followed it by asking how many jobs I'd worked by myself." She looked over at him with a frown and creased eyebrows, "He also asked about his dad and Dean. I didn't know what to say…" Bobby grimaced and sighed, "Yeah, Dean called me yesterday. He still hasn't been able to make contact with John. I'm starting to get worried myself. He usually checks in once a week, see how you're doing." Millie sat back in her seat with a small smile. John had been the one who found her as a young babe on a case and took her in. Unable to take care of her and the boys, Bobby jumped at the chance to have a kid. Ever since then, the two families have been even closer than before she came into it. Her phone went off and she looked at it. Derrick's name appeared on the screen. She stood grabbing her plate and took it to the sink, "I'm going to go out for a bit, dad. I won't stay out late, I promise." He grumbled, knowing exactly where she was going, "That boy only ever texts you when he can't find some cheap ass whore." Millie rolled her eyes as she bent down and kissed the top of his head, "Bye, daddy."

The night sky was clearer out here in the country; the light of the moon and stars guided her path down the highway as she walked to Derrick's house. She sighed as the house came into view, knowing that her dad was right. But she needed relief and it didn't bother her to use the man for it. Both of them, knew it was never going to lead to anything. Millie walked up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell, the ring was answered by an attractive man, "Hey, I wasn't sure if you were gonna come over or not." He stepped aside and let her walk in, removing her shoes before continuing. She shrugged, "To be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to or not myself." He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked behind her into the living room, "How come?" She sighed and flopped down on the couch, "I'm freaking tired from the drive back." Derrick chuckled and opened a bottle of wine. The fire roaring across the room filled the house with its welcoming warmth. Millie smiled as she took the glass being held out for her, "Thanks." She smelled the deep colored liquid before taking a drink, "Mmhmm, this is good." Derrick nodded taking a seat beside her, his arm resting behind her head along the back of the couch. He took a drink himself, "So what was the trip for this time?"

She turned slightly, maneuvering one of her legs under the other one, "An old friend was sick. She called me in to teach her class until she recovered." He nodded jesting as he took another drink, "You sure travel a lot for a substitute teacher. You know that?" She lightly punched his arm, "For an aspiring actor, you don't travel enough." They both laughed and it faded into silence, his stormy blue eyes locking with hers. He licked his lips, his free hand tangled itself in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Millie moaned at the contact, not being able to stop herself from wishing it was Sam…or Dean, either one. Her thoughts flashed to an image of them and in her flurry of emotions she deepened the kiss. Derrick broke away setting their glasses down onto the table and then puller her into his lap. His hands roamed her body as the two continued to kiss. Soon he stood, leading her upstairs into his bedroom. The next hour was filled with lustful deeds and then she began to get dressed. Derrick watched from the bed as she did so, "You're not going to stay the night?"

Millie looked back at him over her shoulder, "Not this time…dad is expecting me home soon." He closed his eyes sighing, "That's too bad." He got up and put his pants back on, walking her to the door. She opened the door and turned around to tell him goodbye, but instead of his stormy blue eyes she was met with pitch black ones. Millie reached for her dagger but Derrick grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She cringed in pain as he spoke, "You should be more careful who you sleep with, Singer. I have a message from mommy dearest…When the gate opens; I look forward to dragging the Winchesters to hell." The demon then spiraled out of Derrick's body in the form of black smoke and disappeared into the night. Derrick looked at her, eyes widened in terror, "What the hell just happened." Millie tried to explain but he didn't believe her; thinking that maybe the wine had something in it. After saying goodbye, she took off running back to the house. Bobby was reading the newspaper as she barreled into the house, "Something bad just happened and something worse is coming."

Bobby looked up at her in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about, Millie?" Millie sat down and told him about her encounter with the demon, "What did he mean, 'when the gate opens?'" Bobby shook his head, "I don't know…something I'll definitely start looking into now." He got up and grabbed a few books, "One thing is for sure…you need to go help Dean find John. Demons bringing messages is a bad thing. I'm positive whatever he's up to is what brought that thing here." Millie nodded, "Sure, I'll ring him up and find out where he is. I'll head out tomorrow." Bobby mumbled something as he started reading through one of the books. Millie shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Her emotions were all worked up with what just happened…poor Derrick, he had no idea. She tried to calm her breathing as she hit the dial button.

The ringing stopped as a rough, deep voice spoke, "Hey, Millie-Kat. What's up?" You smiled at his nickname for you, "Hey, Dean. Just calling to check up on you. How is everything going?" He sighed, "Still nothing. We did find his notebook though. It's got some coordinates in it, we're going to go check it out after the funeral, tomorrow." Your eyebrows creased, "Who's we? What funeral?" Bobby looked over at her with worry etched on his features. He walked to stand in the kitchen entryway as Dean answered the questions, "Sam. I got him to go with me to look for dad. When we got back, whatever it was that killed mom…it killed Jessica." Her mouth dropped open, words unable to come out. Millie's heart broke for Sam; having met her just a week before it was hard to believe Jessica was gone. Soon, she found her voice, "Oh my god…that's awful. How is Sam? Where are you?" He hesitated, "Sam is doing the best as expected. We are still here in Palo Alto, looking for clues to hunt it." She nodded at his response, "Look, I'm leaving in the morning. I'll be there in two days. Something happened and we need to talk in person." She could hear him moving around through the phone, "Alright, we'll be here. Text when you get close and I'll send the address." They said their goodbyes as she hung up the phone. She walked over to Bobby and wrapped her arms around him, "Sam's girlfriend was murdered by the thing that killed their mom." He sighed, hugging her back, "That's awful…I wonder if it has anything to do with what our demon was talking about?" She shrugged and rubbed her face into his chest, "I don't know but I better get to sleep. I have to drive back to Palo Alto in the morning." Bobby nodded and watched her as she disappeared upstairs.

Millie stripped and tossed herself under the covers of her bed. Her eyes fell to the photo on her night stand. It was one from the only vacation they had ever been on, Disneyworld about five years ago. She, Dean and Sam were standing in front of a fountain; all wearing that stupid hat. She smiled thinking about how much fun it had been and then her thoughts drifted to later that summer when Sam left. Dean had become distant afterwards, probably depressed that his brother was gone, but it left Millie alone. She had to start working cases on her own then and contact with any of them was scarce and in between. Even though the act that was bringing them back together wasn't a good one, she couldn't help but hope that one day…they'd be as happy was they were in that photo. Soon her mind calmed and she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. The Old Gang Back Together

The next morning, she woke up and took a shower before heading downstairs with her suitcases; already packed from the previous trip. Bobby was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. She made a bowl of cereal as it cooled, "Dad, are you going be okay with me gone? I have no idea how long it's going to take us to find Uncle John." He nodded, taking a sip of coffee, "I'll be alright. Just make sure to keep in touch. If I don't hear from you at least once a week, then I'll worry." Millie giggled as she sat down and ate breakfast, "Alright, but if you need me to come home for any reason at all, you let me know. Don't try to do anything by yourself that you can't." Bobby tossed his head back with a sigh and then looked over at her, "Little girl, I've been hunting these things longer than you've been alive. I'll call only in the direst of consequences." They both gave each other the look and then chuckled a bit. Millie drank her coffee and then stood up, "Well, I best get going." Bobby walked with her out to the car, "You be careful, Mills. I'll look around for information on the gate and let you know if I find anything." She nodded giving him a hug, "I will daddy. Call you when I get there!" She smiled as he kissed her forehead and closed the door for her. He stood waving bye until she pulled out of the driveway.

The three-day drive left her stir crazy, only stopping when she absolutely had too. As she neared the town she sent Dean a text to which he replied quickly with the address of the motel. Driving slowly through town she eventually arrived. She spotted baby parked at the far end and pulled up beside it. As she clamored out of the car, a door near her opened and Dean walked out. He approached with a giant smile, "Millie!" He pulled her into a hug which she returned, "Damn, it's been way to long since I've seen you." She smirked at him as she placed a hand on her hip, "Almost 7 months." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground, "Like I said…way too long." Sam stood in the doorway watching the two of them. He waved slightly when she noticed him, her smile falling. Millie walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I am so, so sorry Sam." He took in a deep breath and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, Millie." Sam turned and led the way back into the room.

Dean closed the door as he came in, "So, what's up? What did you need to talk about?" He grabbed a few beers and brought them over for everyone. Sam opened Millie's and handed it to her, "Yeah, Dean said you made it sound bad." Taking in a deep breath she began, "Well, I went to a friend's house for bit and on my way out, he turned out to be possessed." Dean rose one of his eyebrows, "He?" She ignored him, a slight blush creeping across her face, "The demon told me he had a message from my mother…" She looked down at the beer bottle before taking a long swig of it. Sam looked at her expectantly, "And? What was the message?" Millie gulped as she looked back up to the two men that she loved, "That when the Gate is opened; she's going to enjoy dragging the Winchesters to Hell." Sam leaned back into the couch as he looked over at Dean, "Well…that is actually not what I was thinking you were going to say. Not. Even. Close." Dean jerked his head to one side as he took a long drink, "Me either…I was expecting, maybe an I'm pregnant and the guy is a douche." Millie glared at him, "What the…I am very responsible when it comes to sex. Thank you very much." Dean smirked, "You slept with a possessed man. How is that responsible?" Sam backed him up, tilting his head at you, "He's got you there…" She shook her head in disbelief. She stood waving at the them, "And you two have a demon who is planning on dragging you into the fiery pits of hell. How is that not more important than me sleeping with someone who happened to be possessed since the last time I saw him?" They all sighed at the same time. She sat back down taking another drink. Sam looked over at her, "It's not…thanks for telling us. What did they mean by 'the gate.'"

Millie looked back at him, "We don't know. Dad is digging around to see if he can find anything. In the meantime, he wants me to help you two find Uncle John. Whatever he's doing may be connected somehow." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down into the chair, "We don't know how long it's going to take to find him. IF, we find him. Is Bobby okay with you being out that long?" She nodded, "I asked him the same thing before I left. He told me to stay in touch. I get the feeling that maybe he knows something." Sam nodded, "Wouldn't be the first time he's kept a secret for dad." They all scoffed and took a drink. Millie put her feet up on the table in front of her, "Find anything to help hunt down whatever it is?" Sam jaw clenched, "Nothing." She took in a quick breath, "Sorry…" Dean sighed, slapping the couch, "Well, I'm hungry. Let's get dinner." The three of them made their way out to the cars. Sam smiled a little as he looked at Millie's, "What are you going to do with your car?" She hopped in the backseat of baby before answering, "I'm going to call a friend and have him tow it back to his place." Dean grinned at her through the rearview, "Somebody sure has a lot of male friends." She rolled her eyes, "This is really a friend. He's another hunter and no, I haven't slept with him." Dean laughed as he drove into town, "If you say so, Millie-Kat."

Dean parked the car close to the front door of a local diner. Sam got out and Millie followed, "Smells delicious." Dean opened the door and let the other two enter first. The waitress walked up and immediately started flirting with Dean. Millie rolled her eyes and Sam shook his head as they were taken to a booth. The brunette flashed a smile towards Dean, "What can I get you all to drink?" Millie looked up at her, "I'll have a water, with lemon." Sam asked for a water as well, while Dean got a coke. He looked around at the two of them after she left, "We'll go to the bar afterward. First night back together as the three musketeers…got to celebrate!" She smirked looking over at Sam, "Are you okay with going out tonight?" He nodded in agreement, "Actually I could probably use it." Dean smiled uncontrollably, "Awesome! Technically, this is our first night out with Mills, we're she's really legal." Sam smiled, "Well, for you…remember I saw her on Halloween. How did that hunt go by the way?" Heat reached her cheeks as she recalled that night, "Well, I got my prey. Let's leave it at that." Dean gave a disgruntled look, "I bet she didn't get drunk though." Millie laughed, "No, of course not. I was on the job." He sat up straight, "Then tonight, we get to see a drunk Millie." Sam rolled his eyes, "Only if she wants too. Don't force her to be like you Dean."

She sat back in her spot, listening to the two argue over which bar to go too. The waitress finally came back with the drinks and took everyone's food order. Dean's arm was wrapped around Millie's shoulder as she gave her order, "I'll have the chicken salad. Dressing on the side, please." The waitress smiled to herself and left after Sam's order. Dean scoffed at the two of them, "Salads…what is wrong with you people?" Millie laughed, "I've been in the car for three days. I need a salad." Sam nodded, "Same…except I just ate whatever because I'm mourning." Dean shrugged his shoulders as the food came out. The waitress sat your salad down first and then Sam's. Dean's burger came out last and the waitress smiled sweetly, handing him a piece of paper, "Here's my number if you want to meet up after I get off work tonight." Dean eyed her as she walked away and Millie slapped his arm, "Behave." He gave a fake hurt expression and then dug into his meal.

Afterwards he stuffed the napkin in his shirt pocket and drove the trio to a bar called, 'Whistletop's.' The name made Millie smile and the first thing she ordered was the house special. The bartender smirked at her as she took it from him, "Thanks." He winked at her, "No problem, beautiful." She bit her lip to keep from smiling because he was indeed attractive and walked over to her friends who were setting up a pool table. She gave them a go to hell look, "Really, pool? I suck at this game…" Sam leaned against the side of the table, his arms crossing his chest, "I doubt that. We taught you how to play." Dean nodded to a group of guys who were being really loud, "Let's play a little game of hustle or nothing." She looked down at her feet, "Fine." Dean walked over to the group and asked if they wanted to play. They looked over and smiled, nodding to whatever he had said. Millie turned to Sam and gave him a smile, "So, when are we leaving?" He shrugged looking down at her, his eyes held sadness in them, "Most likely tomorrow afternoon." She had to keep herself from reaching up and stroking his cheek, "Oh, okay. I need to buy a room when we get back." Sam gave her a quizzical look as Dean and the group walked over, "Why? One of us will just sleep on the couch. You can have the other bed." She objected with a head shake and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mills, seriously. Don't waste the money. Either one of us will gladly give up our bed for you." Hesitantly she agreed, "Alright. Since you insist." He chuckled, introducing himself to the three new guys. After several rounds of her pretending to be bad, Dean upped the bet and the guys took the bait. It didn't take long for them to be wiped out of cash and Millie had another drink.

Two hours later both Sam and Dean were laughing at how difficult it was for her to walk straight as they made their way to the car. Eventually they took pity and wrapped their arms around her waist, Dean speaking softly, "Hold on, Mills. You're about crash onto the cement." She hiccupped, "Thanks, I can't see anything right now." Sam shook his head, "How much did you drink?" She giggled as they tried to help her into the back seat, "A lot." Her head hit the seat behind her as the car began to move, "Oh my…I'm gonna feel like shit tomorrow." The guys chuckled, Dean was drunk too, but not near as much as she was. Sam was still pretty sober and thought the whole thing was hilarious. Her legs gave out as she pushed herself from inside the car. Sam picked her up and carried her to the door. Dean fumbled with the keys, finally finding the motel one and unlocked the door. He waited for the others to enter before closing and locking it back up. Sam sat her on the bed, pulling the sheets down to put her under them, "Do you want to change or anything?" Millie nodded, "Yeah, but no looking! Perverts." Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys to her car and went out to get her stuff. He dug through the contents until he found something suitable for nightwear, "Here. Don't be afraid to ask for help." He turned around and saw Dean sipping on a beer from the fridge. The two looked off towards the other part of the room, trying to be polite and not watch her change.

Millie let out a sigh, "I need help…" Sam turned around to look, she had gotten her shirt changed but her tennis shoes and pants were still on, "What do you want me to do?" She flopped backwards, "I can't get them off. My arms are moving to weird." He chuckled, Dean coming over to help as well. Together the two of them removed both shoes and her pants. Sam quickly covered her up, "There. All better?" Millie nodded, looking up at them, "Thanks guys. I love you two, so much." Her eyes drifted close and soon she was fast asleep. Sam ran a hand through his hair, "She's is going to feel terrible tomorrow." Dean nodded as he finished his beer, "But it's nice to see her unwind. She's normally so nervous around other people." Sam sighed as he looked down at her sleeping form, "True. She's changed a lot though. I mean, since I lived at home." Dean stuck his hand out, "For the bed." The two played rock paper scissors and Dean lost. He tsked and flopped down on the couch, "Whatever…she still seems like the same old Millie to me. She's just grown up a bit." Sam shrugged and crawled into the second bed, "Oh well, get some sleep Dean." Dean mumbled something and then soft snoring could be heard from across the room. Sam sighed, thinking about Jessica before he drifted off.


	6. The Drive

Millie woke to Dean shaking her by the shoulder, "Hey, Millie-Kat, rise and shine. Come on, get ready. It's time to go." She slowly blinked at him a few times, taking in his green eyes before moving to get up. He walked across the room, picking up stuff as he went. She rolled over and placed her feet on the floor. Her face turned pale as she took in a shaky breath. Dean looked over at her as he shoved the rest of his dirty clothes into a brown leather bag, "You okay?" His eyebrows came together in concern as she shook her head, "No…rolling over was a bad idea." She covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Sam dodged out of the way as he came out from brushing his teeth. He shook his head as he looked over at his brother. The two of them winced as they listened to their friend heave up last nights' party. Sam walked in with her bag of toiletries and a change of clothes. He knelt down beside her, rubbing a hand along her back, "Brings back memories. Doesn't it?" She chuckled faintly remembering the first time she had consumed alcohol, "Shut up." He sighed and stood, "I'll just leave so you can get cleaned up." She waved at him limply, waiting for the door to shut before stripping herself naked and taking a shower. The cool water helped to sober her but what she really wanted was greasy food. Quickly she dressed and repacked her toothbrush and things.

When she came out of the motel room, Dean was already transferring her stuff from her car into his. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she approached, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that." He smirked as he threw the last bag in, "With you in your condition? Yes, I did." She playfully punched his arm, "Jerk face." He laughed as he shut the trunk. Sam came walking out of the main office, "Alright, we're good to go." He slapped the receipt into Dean's hand before getting in. Millie followed suit, laying down in the back seat, "Food!?" Dean nodded, "McD's it is." She thrust her hand into the air, "Woo! I want an extra hash brown and orange juice." Dean chuckled as he pulled up and placed their orders, "Anything else, Princess?" She rolled her eyes, "Nope." Sam turned to look back at her, "Don't forget to call that friend about your car." She nodded, sitting up as the smell of food came in through the open window. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and rang up Garth, "Hey Millie, how are you?" She smiled, "Hi, Garth. I'm okay, a little too much drinking last night." He chuckled as she continued, "So, I'm travelling with Dean and Sam for a bit. I had to leave my car in Palo Alto and was wondering if you could haul it up to dads for me." Garth said he would and wished her safe travels before hanging up. Sam handed her food back to her as she tucked the phone back into her pocket, "One extra hash brown and an OJ." He winked and started to eat his own. No one really talked as they ate, which was fine for Millie. Her head was still pounding from the hangover. After she had consumed her orange juice she laid back down, "So where are we going?" Sam took a drink of his coffee, "A place called Blackwater Ridge in, Colorado." She nodded, "Alright, well, I'm sleeping then. Wake me up if you want me to drive." Dean nodded as he turned on some music. Sam sighed and leaned back into his seat, "You let Millie Drive, but not me?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, "She earned the right about two years ago when we went on a hunt together." Sam looked out the window, a vacant expression of his features.

During the night Dean switched places with Millie, he was supposed to be sleeping but the three of the them were engrossed in conversation. After the laughter had died down from a joke Dean had told, Sam looked over at her, "I never did get to say congratulations on getting your degree. I think it's pretty cool." She smiled at him, "Thanks. For what it's worth, I would have liked to have a lawyer friend." He sighed, one of his hands rubbing his thigh, "Yeah…maybe I'll go back one day." Dean spoke up from the back seat, "You know, she did it because of you." Sam grunted, "oh yeah?" Millie sighed and glanced out the side window before returning her eyes to road ahead of them. "Yeah, actually. It made since to try to have something normal to fall back on…like dad too, you know. So, I am a substitute history teacher on the side." Sam gave her a half smile, "Well, I'm sure the students are lucky when their teachers are sick." Millie laughed, "Yeah, thanks." Dean rested his arms on the seat, placing his chin down on them. He sighed, "What are we listening too?" Millie smirked at him through the rear-view, "The Wombats. They are one of my favorites." He nodded, "They're…not terrible." She rolled her eyes, "That's good." He sighed and leaned back, "I'm going to sleep now." The other two nodded. The next day passed just as the day before. Sleeping, eating and driving. Soon Blackwater Ridge was only a few hours away, "Thank the Lord," Millie shouted as she saw the sign. Dean winked at her, "Getting tired of me already?" She pursed her lips, "Not you, just your smell." They laughed a bit.

Sam woke up, jumping slightly. Dean looked over at him, worried, "You okay?" He sighed as he stretched, "Yeah, I'm fine." Dean didn't ridicule him for the obvious lie, "Another Nightmare?" Sam began to fidget around, not wanting to talk about it. Dean nodded, pursing his lips a bit, "Want to drive for a while?" Sam scoffed, "Dean, in your whole life, you never once asked me that." Dean looked back out at the road, "Just thought you might want to, since you were jealous of Millie and all. Never mind." He looked down at the dash, "Look, man. You're worried about me and I get it. Thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Dean licked his lips, "Mhmm." Millie placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Sam nods a thank you to her, "Alright, where are we?" Millie popped a few M & M's into her mouth, "Grand Junction, just about another hour and half to go." Sam sighed as he looked at the map, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Millie looked between the two of them, "I thought you two looked and couldn't find anything?" Dean nodded, "We looked for the whole week, waiting for you to get there. Sam, if you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…" Sam finished the thought, "We have to find dad first." It was silent for a minute as he breathed dejectedly. Dean spoke, "With dad disappearing, Mills' mom warning us, and that thing showing up again after 20 years? It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." Sam looked at the map intensely, "It's weird, these coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge…" Millie scooted closer to the front seat to hear better, "Yeah? What about it?" He looked over his shoulder, "There's nothing there. It's just woods." He brought the map down to lap, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" The three exchanged glances. Millie shrugged, "Won't know until we get there."


	7. Know What You're Getting Into Pt 1

The rest of the ride was silent; well, except for Dean's music blaring out of baby's speakers. Soon the welcome sign for the town whisked by the car window and Millie bounced in her seat, slapping it excitedly, "Oh my gawd, finally! I can't wait to get out and stretch my legs." Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I could use a stretch too." Dean rolled his eyes at them both, "It's only been a three-day drive. You two act like you haven't done this before." Millie playfully glared at him and then looked down at the map in Sam's lap. Slowly her eyes started to wander along Sam's long legs, instead of searching the map for a faster way to the Ranger's Station. Sam turned towards her, "Millie? Did you hear me?" A quick blush swept across her face as she looked back up, "Sorry, no. What?" Sam smiled a bit and then looked back down at the map, pointing to a small spot, "I asked if you were up for some hiking? It looks like that's what we will be doing up around this area." She gulped thinking to herself, 'Did you notice?' She smiled outwardly, taking in a deep breath, "Yeah, I should be good to go. I've been working out more when I have spare time." He nodded, not looking up, "That's good. Not like you couldn't handle it before, but getting in better shape is always good." He quickly added, "For anyone."

Dean sighed, "Damn, where is this place?" Sam finished giving him directions while Millie checked her cell phone…no reception. She tapped Sam's shoulder, "You got any reception up here? I need to call dad." He pulled it out, flipping it open to check, "Yeah, here." He handed it to her as they pulled into the parking area for the station. She smiled and dialed up the number. It rang a few times before he answered, "Singers' auto." She chuckled, "Hey dad!" She could hear a slight sigh of relief, "Hey, Millie. Good to hear from you. Garth brought your car by the other day." She got out of the car, stretching her body. The station was surrounded by gorgeously tall trees and the sky was super clear. She leaned back onto the car, taking in the fresh air, "Good. I hope you were nice to him. We just arrived at the coordinates from Uncle Johns' book, so I thought I would check in. My phone isn't getting any reception so try me on this one if you need something. Have you found anything regarding our message from beyond?" Millie frowned to herself as he told her he hadn't and to be careful. Then they said they're good byes as she followed the other two up towards the front door. As she walked past Sam, she handed him his phone.

The three of them walked around looking at the various things on the wooden walls and shelves. Sam's voice floated over to her, "So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote." He pointed to the model in the middle of the room, "It's cut off by these canyons here-rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place…" Dean pulled her towards him, only half paying attention to what Sam was saying, "Dude, check out the size of the friggin' bear." Sam walked over as the three off them took in the photo, "…And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Millie grimaced to herself, "It's no nature hike, that's for sure." A voice coming from behind them made her jump, "You kids aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?" They all turned at once, Millie flashing her pearly whites to the ranger who was holding a cup of coffee. Sam, quick on his feet, spoke first, "Oh, no, sir. We're environmental study-majors. From U.C. Boulder; just working on a paper." Dean tried to blend in, thrusting his fist into air, "Recycle, man."

Millie shook her head as she placed a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. The ranger clearly saw through them, "Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" He pointed at Millie with his cup as he walked closer. She nodded, "Yes, we are…" She looked for his name tag, "Ranger Wilkinson." She walked over to the counter, slightly leaning on it as the boys followed her lead. The ranger chuckled softly; albeit sarcastically, "Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back-country permit, saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So, it's not exactly a missing person, now is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine." He started to walk away as Dean spoke, "We will. Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" The ranger agreed, "That is putting it mildly." Millie bit the inside of her lip as Dean continued, "Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of the back-country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Hesitantly the ranger agreed and made them a copy before sending them on their way.

Dean cockily opened it as they walked back out to the car and laughed, "Yeah." Sam walked up to him quickly, "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Dean looked offended, "What do you mean?" Millie had to jog slightly to keep up with their pace. Sam spoke slightly angry, "The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So, what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. Why even talk to this girl?" Millie bit her lips as she stood at the backseat door. Dean answered, a crease forming on his forehead, "Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Sam looked over at her exasperated, "Don't look at me…I agree with Dean. Your dad just left coordinates; no information at all." The two of the gave him a look, "What?" Dean nodded quick thanks before leaning against the car's hood, a disbelieving smirk forming on his lips, "Since when are you all, shoot first, ask questions later?" Sam stared at him, straight in the eye, "Since now." He looked over at Millie as Sam sat down in the car, "Oh, really?" The two exchanged surprised looks before getting in.

Millie looked up the address and soon the trio found themselves standing in front of the door. Dean knocked and quickly it was opened by a short, thin, dark-haired woman. Dean spoke, "You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Millie. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." She looked the three over, her gaze lingering on Millie a little longer than the guys, "Let me see some I.D." Immediately they all pulled out some identification, still hot from the print job. Hailey opened the screen after glancing at them all, "Come on in." Dean nodded his thanks as they all walked in. She saw baby outside, "That yours?" Dean turned around, "Yeah." She nodded, "Nice car." Then she led the way into the dining room, slightly swaying her hips. Millie rolled her eyes knowing that Dean couldn't resist looking at Hailey's butt. Her intuition was confirmed when he turned to Sam and mouthed, 'Wow.' Sam took in a deep breath, annoyed, "So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know somethings wrong?" She started setting up the dinner table, "He checks in everyday by cell. Emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now." I nodded taking a step closer, "Maybe he can't get cell reception?" She looks at me worried, "He's got a satellite phone, too." Dean watched her walk back into the kitchen, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" The younger brother chimed in, "He wouldn't do that." He looked away slightly upset. Hailey finished where he left off, "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Sam raised his hands, "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" She walked into another room and came out with a laptop, quickly pulling up the files, "That's Tommy." She clicked through a few of them, "This is his last message." Millie squinted noticing something off about it in the background, apparently Sam did too. Dean spoke, "Well, we'll find your brother. We are heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing." She walked past him, about to sit down, "Then maybe I'll see you there." They all three looked at her questioningly, "Look, I can't just sit around here anymore. I hired a guide. I'm heading out first thing in morning and I'm going to find Tommy myself." Millie gave a soft smile while Dean spoke again, "I think I know how you feel." Sam interrupted their gaze at each other, "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" She nodded, "Sure." Quickly they left, not wanting to intrude on their meal time any longer.

As they drove through town Dean noticed a bar, "Good place as any to grab a bite." Millie chuckled as they parked and went inside. Dean immediately started flirting with the waitresses. Millie took in a deep breath trying not to let it bother her. Being with these two was starting to get to her. She wished that they would see her as more than just a friend, but she knew the kind they went for. Plus, Sam was still grieving…she didn't want him to rush into anything else right now. So, she kept her mouth shut as always. The waitress took their orders and Sam opened Millie's laptop. Her screen background made him smile; a photo of them all at the lake. Uncle John had taken it, when they tried to have a normal barbecue like other people. She smiled at it too, looking over his shoulder, "I think I was like 15 there." Sam chuckled, "Yeah, we were. You look really happy." Millie placed her chin on his shoulder, "I was." Dean came around to look, "Aww, look at us…you two were dorky as ever that summer." Millie stood up and grabbed the beer from his hand, taking a swig out of it, "jerk." Dean scoffed as she did so, "What if I had a disease?" She raised an eyebrow, "Do you?" He shrugged, "Nah, I just don't like sharing." She laughed and handed it back to him, "I'll go get my own." Sam shook his head at them as he did some research; Millie helped when she came back. She searched for missing persons in the past year and then found a link to some older cases, "Whoa…Sam check this out!" He nodded, "Wow, good work Mills." She smiled as they continued working.

Finally, the order arrived and everyone sat down. Millie and Sam began telling Dean what they found out; having to used raised voices with the growing crowd and it's noise. Millie went first, "So, Black Water doesn't get a lot of traffic. Mostly just local campers. Still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Dean readjusted himself in his chair, leaning over to look at the stuff they had printed off, "Any before that?" Sam nodded, "Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959 and before that, in 1936." Millie took a big swig of her beer, "Every 23 years, just like clockwork." Sam smirked a bit, as he watched her take another swig before sneaking some of Dean's fries. Then he pulled the laptop over, the video pulled up already, "Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to Mills' laptop. Check this out." He clicked the mouse; shifting the frames. In the background they could clearly see something moving around outside the tent. Dean sniffed, "Do it again." Sam did so and Millie spoke up, "That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is…it can move." Dean punched him in the arm, "I told you something weird was going on." Sam sat up straighter, "Yeah. I got one more thing. Well, Millie found it. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid-barely crawled out of the woods alive." Dean sat back in his chair, "Alright Millie-Kat! Is there a name?" Millie nodded in response and then they finished eating before heading out to the guys home.


	8. Know What You're Getting Into Pt 2

Within the hour they found themselves walking into the home of a, Mr. Shaw. The elderly man was wearing a checkered housecoat that seemed to drag on the floor as he made his way back to his chair, "Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" Sam cut him off, "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" He stopped moving, his hand slowly reaching up to take the cigarette from his mouth, before turning around and nodding yes. Dean spoke in response, "The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too?" He walked a little closer to the guy, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" He looked scared of them and Millie bit the inside of her cheek as Dean continued, "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." The old man chuckled in disbelief, moving to sit down in his chair, "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Millie walked slowly towards him, taking in a deep breath, "Mr. Shaw…we aren't like other people." He eyed her skeptically as she took off her jacket and pulled her shirt up slightly, turning her back towards him. There in the moonlight he could see scars running down her back, "I was 13 when I got attacked by something called a Skinwalker." She turned back around, sitting next to him, "Trust me. We'll believe you…what did you see?" He sighed, breathing shakily as he stared back up at her, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid to well. I heard it though. A roar…like no man or animal I ever heard." The way he described it set chills down her spine, "It came at night? Got inside your tent?" He nodded back silently until her last question, "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door…it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." Sam asked from behind her, "It killed them?" He shook his head, "Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive…I've been asking myself that ever since." He started to pull his shirt down, "It did leave me this though…" He roughly pulled it the rest of the way revealing a hefty claw scar that ran down his chest. Millie took in a deep breath, she hadn't expected him to have a scar too. He nodded as he looked around at them, "There is something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon." Millie turned to look back at her friends; they had the same looks on their faces as she did…worry. As they got ready to leave, Mr. Shaw pulled the buys back as Millie walked through the doorway into the hall, "You boys better take better care of your friend…next time it might not be just a scar." Dean nodded at him with a brief smile, "Don't worry. We'll take care of her."

Millie yawned as they walked back through the building, "Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through walls." Sam nodded, "So it's probably something else; something corporeal." Millie raised an eyebrow as Dean looked up at his younger brother, "Corporeal; excuse me, professor." Sam scoffed, "Shut up. So, what do you guys think?" Millie sighed, "The claws, the speed that it moves…maybe Skinwalker." Dean nodded, "Or a Blackdog." A baby started crying from a room down the hall. Millie shushed the guys as Dean started talking again, "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

Sam rolled his eyes as he held the door open. Dean walked to the trunk popping it open and began to pack a bag for the woods. Sam leaned down to help him, "We can't let that Hailey girl go out there." Dean quipped, "What are we gonna tell her. She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?" Sam nodded, "Yeah." Millie grimaced as Dean responded, "Her brother is missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No. We go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Sam watched him with disbelief, "So, finding dad's not enough?" He roughly slammed the trunk close, "Now, we got to babysit too?" Millie creased her forehead at his reaction and he looked at her and then Dean, "What?" They both shrugged, "Nothing." Millie got in the car as Dean threw the bag at Sam. She tucked her pillow under her head as they parked near the trailhead. They had decided not to get a hotel that night and save some money. Dean turned on some classical music. He turned to look at her, "Still helps you sleep in the car when it's not moving, right?" She chuckled giving a sleepy smile, "Yeah, thanks for remembering." He tossed her a wink, "Sure thing, Mills."

The smell of fast food woke her up, "Mmm, food." Sam turned around to hand hers to her; his face turning into a giant grin, "Millie, your hair is crazy!" She ran a hand through it as she grabbed the bag, "Shut up." He shook his head as he turned back towards the road. Up ahead she noticed a car, Hailey and her guide were already here. Quickly Millie scarfed down her food, not wanting to get an even more annoying look than the one from when they arrived at her doorstep. Dean noticed as he was getting out, "Geez, Mills…don't choke." She started laughing and flipped him off. He acted offended, placing a hand on his chest with a shocked expression, "Oh my!" She threw the wrapper at him but he quickly dodged it, laughing the whole time. Dean spoke loudly as he got out of the car, "You guys got room for three more?" Millie grabbed her small side bag and got out, rerunning her hands threw her hair. She looked over to see Ben, the younger brother here as well. She sighed to herself, thinking, 'maybe he shouldn't go…'

Hailey smirked at Dean, "Wait, you want to come with us?" The guide spoke up over her shoulder, "Who are these guys?" She glanced back at him, "Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Sam lifted the weapons bag over his shoulder as the guide asked with disbelief, "You're rangers?" Dean looked his companions over before looking back at him, "That's right." Hailey asked sarcastically, "and you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Millie smiled to herself as she walked by him; she had changed into shorts and tennis shoes the night before. Dean watched as she walked ahead of him, tilting his head slightly before looking back at Hailey, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He then walked past her to stand with Sam. The guide spoke up, "Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back-country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Dean exchanged glances between Sam and Millie, his eyes lingered on Millie. Seeing those scars again last night had knocked his cockiness down a few notches, "Believe me. I know how dangerous it can be." Millie smiled softly at him, knowing what he was referring too. He finished speaking, "We just want to help them find their brother. That's all."

The hiking line formed with Roy, the guide, leading. Then Dean, Hailey, Ben, Millie and Sam followed up the rear. He did that on purpose, Millie thought to herself, he could full well be up in front of everyone. She carried on small conversations with Ben as they went. Soon the hike became a little harder and she had to focus on what she was doing. Only talking when spoken too. Sam grabbed her arm when she accidentally tripped over a rock, "You okay?" His eyes bore into her own, clouded with concern. Millie sighed with annoyance; her cheeks flushing, "Yes, Sam." Sam let go, a slight smile on his lips, "Sorry…just checking." She nodded and then the two caught up to the others. She heard Dean talking to Roy, "So, Roy, I heard you've done a little hunting." The older man chuckled, "Yeah, more than a little." Dean nodded acting impressed, "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

Millie watched as the squirrels and birds flew by, minding their own business. The trees were beautiful, it really made her feel renewed to be out in nature. Even if they were hunting something as dangerous as Skinwalker. Roy finally answered him, "Mostly buck. Sometimes bear." Dean asked wryly, "Tell me, uh, Bambi or yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy whipped his hand onto Deans jacket, pulling him towards him. We all stopped staring in shock as he calmly asked, "What are you doing, Roy?" Without answering he picked up a nearby stick and shoved it down in a bear trap. The sounds of metal hitting metal rang out into the forest. Ben jumped a little as did Millie. Roy looked up at Dean, "You should watch where you're stepping…ranger." Dean looked away up and away, slightly embarrassed at having almost had his foot chopped off. He chuckles back them, "It's a bear trap." Hailey hurried up to his side annoyed, "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" She grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. Ben huffed and walked around them to keep up with the guide. Sam looked at Dean who gave him a nod. He grabbed Millie by the arm as he passed, "Come on…" She looked up at the sky rolling her eyes before following him.

They were quite a way ahead when Dean hollered, "Millie-kat!" Instinctively she knew what he wanted. She dug into her duffle bag for the candy, turned and tossed them back at him, "Don't eat them all this time, please." He held them up in thanks after catching them and smiled at Hailey. She smirked back before the two finally started to catch up. They continued for a few more hours until Roy shouted over his shoulder, "This is it. Black Water Ridge." Sam sighed, "What coordinates are we at?" Roy pulled something out of his pocket and ran them off, "35 and minus 111." Millie hopped over to him as Dean approached. Sam looked at them both, obviously upset that their dad wasn't there. Millie gave him a half-hearted smile until a thought occurred to her. She tilted her head, "Do you guys hear that?" Sam nodded, "Yeah. Not even crickets."

Roy spoke up from behind them, "I'm going to go look around." Sam looked back at him, "You shouldn't go off by yourself." He chuckled back, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Then he walked off. Dean turned around to the other two, "Alright, everyone stays together. Let's go." Within a few moments, Roy hollered, "Hailey, over here!" The four of them took off towards his voice. She stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god." Roy walked over to her, "Looks like a grizzly." Millie took in the sight as she caught up. The tents were ripped to shreds, blood was everywhere and the hikers' belongings were scattered throughout camp. Hailey called for Tommy, Sam ran up to her, "Shh! Shh!" She whispered, "Why." Millie said quietly, "Something might still be out there." Dean's voice came from a slight distance, "Sam! Millie!" She looked at him shrugging and headed in the direction he hollered from. They found him crouching over something. Millie knelt across from him taking the dragging marks on the ground, "They were dragged from camp?" Dean nodded pointing to just little ahead of them, "But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." He stood up, looking around, "I'll tell you what. It's no Skinwalker or Blackdog." Sam looked at Millie before heading back to camp, leaving her by herself. She sighed, kneeling back down to look at the tracks once more. During the research they had come across on the area, this ridge used to be used by people trying to cross the mountains. Then from not so far away she heard a man yell, "Help! Please! Somebody help me!" Fear shot through her body as it clicked in her mind what they were dealing with and she bolted as quickly as she could back into camp. "Millie!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time as she ran straight into Hailey, "Uff, sorry!"

Before she could say anything, the yelling continued and Roy took off to find the 'person.' Knowing what it was Millie took off with the others as the followed, not wanting to be alone. Out of fear she grabbed onto Sam's hand. He didn't shake it off or look back, his grip just tightened around hers. Soon the yelling stopped and so did the group. Millie quickly took in the surrounding area. The forest was empty. Hailey spoke, out of breath, "The yelling seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Sam looked around until Millie pulled on his arm, "Sam!" He nodded, "Everybody back to camp. Now!" When they got back the camp had been raided. Hailey exclaimed, "Our packs!" Roy complained about having lost his GPS and satellite phone. Hailey looked around at them all, "What the hell is going on?" Sam answered her, "It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Roy looked over his shoulder from his crouched position, "You mean someone. Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Millie shook her head, the movement making her realize she hadn't let go of Sam's hand. Quickly she dropped it and pointed two fingers at the brothers, "I need to speak to you two privately."

When they were far enough away she faced them, "Okay. Let me see your dad's journal." Dean pulled it out of his jackets inside pocket. With shaky hands she tried to flip through the pages. Dean placed one his hands over hers, "Millie…take a deep breath. It's okay." She nodded and did as told, "Actually…it's not." As she flipped to the right page she spoke, "During our research the other night. Sam found that this ridge was used by people during the winter as a pass through the mountains. The history fits as well. Indians used to live here…" She handed the book off to Sam who took in a deep breath, "Makes since." Dean took the book, "No, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Sam shrugged taking in all the evidence, "Think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." He looked pissed and annoyed at the same time, "Great. Well, then this is useless." He held up a gun. Sam thrust the book into his chest, clenching his jaws. Millie slowly made her way back to camp. Dean pulled on her sleeve, "Why are you so nervous. You know we can handle this." She gulped and looked down at her feet, "I had to fight one on my own…shortly after you left to get over Sam leaving. Scariest case I ever had…I couldn't remember the markings from the journal and had to wing it." She gave a weak smile as she walked off. Dean took in a deep breath as he looked up at the sky, upset at what she had just said.


	9. Know What You're Getting Into Pt 3

Millie caught up with Sam as he walked back into the camp area. He immediately began speaking, "Alright, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." He stood staring off into the distance as his sentence trailed off. Millie nodded in agreement as Hailey looked at him in confusion and asked in an unbelieving tone, "What?" Roy chimed in, "Listen, kid. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Sam answered back, "It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam looked over at her as he said it again. Millie started to say something about nightfall but was cut off by Roy, "One, you're talking nonsense and two, you're in no position to be giving orders." Dean had appeared back in camp, "Relax." Millie walked slightly in between the two, "Honestly, both of you need to calm down. We will figure this out." Sam looked at her a pleadingly, "Mills, you know we shouldn't have let them come out here in the first place. We need to get them back safely." Millie smiled at him gently, "We will protect them, Sam. I promise." Roy scoffed, "You protect me?" he moved towards her, "I was hunting these woods, when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

Sam and Dean made to separate them but what they didn't expect was what happened. Millie narrowed her eyes at Roy as she also took a step up to him; closing the space completely. She straightened her body as tall as it would go, confidence exuded from her as she looked up at him. "Oh yeah...it's a damn-near perfect-hunter. It's smarter than you," She gazed around at the others before going back to Roy, "It's going to hunt you down and eat you alive...unless, we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy laughed at her, "You know you three are crazy right?" Millie retorted, "Oh, yeah? You ever hunt-" Dean intervened cutting her off, "Alright you two, chill out." Roy continued to chuckle hysterically as Hailey ran over to them. She made eye contact with Millie, "Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. I'm not leaving here without him." Millie shoulders dropped as they stared at each other. She sighed and kicked down at the ground, "It's getting late..." Dean nodded, knowing where she was going, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark."

Sam took in a deep breath as he clasped a hand on Millie's shoulder, "We should settle in and protect ourselves." Hailey nodded and followed him as he walked around, "How?" Millie bit her lip, holding in her anger towards Roy. She spoke softly as she walked away, "I'll get firewood..." As she ventured around picking up kindling and other pieces she could feel her eyes begin to burn. Before she knew it the tears had started to fall. Leaning against a tree Millie let the fear of the creature they were about to face take over. That night, several years ago, she had been all alone in a dark forest. Having managed to twist her ankle, she had been forced to limp and crawl; hiding every few minutes. Trying to avoid being taken alive. What that creature would have done to her was the worst thing she could ever imagine... it would have eaten away at her flesh while she was alive. The thing had tracked and hunted her all night; toying with her. The only reason she had made it out alive...was because of a young man setting out on one of his first hunts; Garth Fitzgerald. Garth had also been employed by another one of the families with missing persons. He had decided to make camp near the trail head and had heard her crawling around. Luckily, he had brought some alcohol and they were able to torch the fucker. That night was the night she made one of her best friends and tonight she would have to relive the nightmare that had come before.

As she stood there crying against the tree, she felt arms wrap themselves around her, turning her into the embrace. By the smell, she knew it was Sam. He held her close, softly sushing her and rubbing circles on her back. She wrapped her arms around him, "Sammie...I'm so scared..." Sam's eyebrows drew together as he spoke softly, "Millie Katherine...you have nothing to be afraid of. Dean and I will always protect you. We will always be here for you. You have my word.." He pulled back and looked into her reddened eyes, "Don't you know how much you mean to us..." Millie nodded as the tears started to dry up, "Yes, I know." She wiped the tears away and sniffed with a slight chuckle, "I'd rather Dean didn't know that you found me crying. It would only make him worry." Sam smirked softly at her, "Of course." He kissed her forehead and then the two headed back for camp, not forgetting the firewood of course.

~Dean~

Dean watched Millie head out to get firewood and decided to go with her. As he proceeded to catch up with her...he heard her soft cries. He decided to stand from a distance, not wanting for her to be embarrassed at having been found. His heart broke at watching his childhood friend breakdown in such a way. She hated crying in front of them. She always tried to be so strong...so brave. Sometimes he just wanted to hold her to him, calming her by running his hand through her hair. His warmth mingling with hers and lulling her to a peaceful sleep. Whatever had happened that night he would make sure she never had to go through something like that alone again. Before Dean could turn around and head back to the others; he watched as his brother approached Millie. Slowly and cautiously Sam wrapped his arms around her. Dean's heart wrenched as she wrapped her arms around his brother. He didn't know why, but the scene upset him way more than it should have. Without making himself known, the older Winchester made his way back to the others.


	10. KNow What You're Getting Into Pt 4

~Millie~

As the two of them reentered camp, Dean gave her a gentle smile but his gaze towards his brother was intense. Sam must have noticed as well because he threw Millie a sideways glance. Millie shrugged unable to guess what the problem was. She walked over to him, "Want to start or shall I?" Dean nodded to the both of them, "Let's try to make it wide enough for everyone to move around comfortably." Hailey watched as the three hunters began to walk towards different points and draw into the dirt, "What are those?"

Since Millie was the closest she spoke up first,"Anasazi symbols. They're for protection." Hailey nodded as she bit her lip. The look on her face showed that she thought they were crazy. Millie rolled her eyes, "A little faith in us would be nice." Hailey dropped her shoulders, "Sorry...I know your helping us out. I just...how do you know those things work against a bear? I'm guessing they are from some Indian thing." Sam spoke over his shoulder, "Who said its a bear?"

Dean ignored him and threw her a smirk as he finally got the fire going, "I'd rather try something from Indian lore than nothing at all. Sadly though...its not a bear, its something called a Windigo. They're very fast and very dangerous. It can mimic a human voice and eats human flesh." Hailey and her brother both started to smile at them all but the looks from the three of them made her gulp, "So, these... Ahnazi symbols-" Millie chuckled, "Anasazi." Hailey rolled her eyes, "Anasazi symbols...do you think they'll work for sure?" Sam sat down on a log near the edge of camp, "As long as those symbols are there the Windigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed from the other side of camp, choosing to stay away from the group. Millie looked over at him annoyed, before walking to sit next to Sam,"No one likes a skeptic, Roy." She reached over and pat his knee, "Whatcha thinking about?" Dean joined them, "Yeah, whats in your freaky head right now?"

Sam didn't look up but he began to gesture and Dean cut him off, "No, you're not fine." Sam shook his head a bit as Dean continued, "You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you." Millie tried to lighten the conversation up a bit, "Dean is supposed to the the belligerent one, remember?" Sam took in a deep breath, "Dad's not here." He looked over at the two of them in turn, "I mean, that much we know for sure. Right? He would have left a message. A sign. Right?" Millie looked down at her shoes, biting the inside of her cheek. She had hoped they would've found Uncle John here too. Dean watched the leaves move on the tree closest to him, "Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth. I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Millie's head shot up as she looked over at him. Sam did the same, "Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road. Go find dad! I mean why are we still even here?" Millie creased her eyebrows at his last sentence. Dean nodded at her in agreement as he pulled out the book and made eye contact with Sam, "This is why.." he tapped down on it with his hand a few times, "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. He's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people. Hunting things; the family business."

Sam rubbed his face in frustration, "That makes no sense. Wh-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants; where he is?" Dean shook his head, "I don't know. But, the way I see it. Dad's given us a job to do and I intend to do it." Sam shook his head back, "Dean...no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer." Sam looked around trying to keep himself together, "It's the only thing I can think about." Millie reached over to his arm, "Sam...we'll find them. We promise." Dean nodded, "We promise." They gave each other a look before Dean continued, "You've got to prepare yourself. i mean, this search could take a while. All that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You've got to have patience, man." Sam chuckled in disbelief, "How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Millie spoke up, "Well, for one, them." She nodded over to the brother and sister they were currently helping, "Our families are so screwed to hell, maybe we can help others. Makes everything we see, do and go through a little more bearable." Dean gave her a small smile, "I'll tell you what else helps...killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Sam and Millie both smirked at his advice. Millie stood up, starting to stretch when the scratchy voice came through the camp, "Help! Help me!" Instantly Sam and Dean both pushed her closer towards the other following suit. As the group hustled together they made sure she was behind them.

The group looked around in all directions as the trees and foliage ruffled around. Millie gulped as her heart began to race. Instinctively she reached over and grabbed Ben's hand whispering to him, "It's okay. I'll protect you." Dean cocked his gun and walked around slightly further out from everyone else. The voice came again. Millie could feel Ben's palm sweating, so she pulled him closer, "It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put." He nodded as she gave him a small smile of encouragement. Hailey nodded at what she was saying obviously scared too. Roy had to crack a line, "Inside the magic circle?" All three of the hunters turned to glare at him, another call for help causing Millie to jump. Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "Breath, Mills." The next call ended in its true growl and Roy seemed to sober up a bit, "Okay, that's no grizzly." He aimed his gun into the distance. Sam could feel Millie's breathing rate increase under his palm. He turned to look at her in the eyes, "Millie Katherine, breath in deeply. Focus." She nodded up at him, "Right. Thanks, Sammy." he gave her a small nod before turning back to Dean, who was keeping a close eye on Roy. Because the group wasn't falling for its antics the Windigo began to get anger. Running around them in a more hectic fashion. Hailey pulled Ben away from Millie, "It's okay. I promise. Nothing is going to happen." Millie nodded to her to keep the both of them calm but on the inside she was struggling. Never before had she known what PTSD truly was but she was getting it now...she sent out a warm thought for everyone going through it because it was a new hell all its own.

She jumped when Roy started firing into woods at it. He turned towards them with a smile, "I hit it!" Without a second thought he bound into woods after the wounded animal. Dean lurched for him, "Roy, no! Roy!" He turned towards the group, glancing at Millie as he yelled while running backwards, "Don't move." Hailey grabbed a torch and lit it, waving it around. Millie bit her lip, glancing over at Sam. They could hear Roy and Dean yelling at each other. Roy shouted, "It's over here! It's in the tre-"Millie whipped around to look at Sam. He maintained eye contact with her as he walked over towards, "Millie, it's okay. He's fine. Dean probably shut him up." They both of you knew it was a lie but it helped. Sam took off, "Stay, Mills. You're the last line of defense." She nodded, suddenly awake to the realization that she had to protect Hailey and Ben at all costs. She went next to them drawing new Anasazi symbols in a closer tighter circle. Hailey looked at her, "Its real, isn't it?" For once Millie didn't respond with a snarky comment, "Yes...but I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you. Or to Ben. Now stay close to me and do as told." Hailey nodded, "What do you want me to do?" Millie made a circle of wood around them and lit it on fire, "This is added extra defense hopefully by morning we can make a run for it out of here. Stay calm and try to get some sleep. I promise I won't let anything happen." Ben nodded and sat down trying to do as told. Hailey looked at her, "I'm not going to sleep very well...mind if I just sit with you?"

Millie shrugged, "It's entirely up to you. Just be confidant in how it affects you for tomorrow." The two women sat in silence for several minutes; Ben already asleep. Hailey kept stealing glances at her, "How long have you been hunting Windigos?" Millie, still alert in every way looked at her quickly before glancing back into the woods, "Since I was practically born. Truth is...everything that you thought was a myth or fake...is based on something real. Fuck, when I was 14, we were just playing around in a lake for a 'family BBQ'. We hardly ever did anything normal...anyway I jumped in and was dragged into an underground cave by a group of Sirens." Hailey looked at her confused. Millie laughed, "You know, mermaids...they're known as sirens in mythology." Hailey nodded in recognition, "Ooohh, they're real?" Millie nodded, "Yeah, and they like to make sacrifices to gods they think will answer them at the time. I made it out because of great time wasting and Sam and Dean." Hailey smiled knowingly at her, "I bet you all had a close childhood...the way they look after you and look at you." Millie shrugged it off not really paying attention, "Yeah, we're pretty close." Millie turned to look when there wasn't a response and found Hailey had fallen asleep. She smiled despite the situation and sat waiting for sunlight.

As the sun rose, Dean came back into camp and woke the two siblings up, "Come on time to get out of here." The whole time Hailey was in denial of everything...Millie had thought that during their conversation the night before things had clicked but obviously they hadn't, "These things. They aren't supposed to be real." Dean kneeled down in front of her, "I wish we could tell you differently." She put her hands on her hips, "How do we know its not out there watching us?" Millie stretched, "We don't. But we are safe for now. Where's Sam?" Dean motioned towards the woods and she nodded; relief washing over her. Chance would have it, Sam came from around the corner, "So, its time to head out. It's daylight which give us half a chance. I for one...want to kill this evil bitch." Millie looked at him in surprise, "Yeah I'm in but what about Hailey and Ben?" Sam shrugged, "We'll tell them all they need to know. Come on, Mills. You are all the time talking about how the hunter world needs to expand. What a better way than to be taught by expert hunters themselves?" Millie laughed a bit, "I don't know about experts...but you're right. I am all for normal's learning how to protect themselves against the supernatural. Let's do it!"

Sam and Dean smiled at her enthusiasm before delving into the depths of Windigos. Millie started, "Windigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'Evil that Devours'." Dean walked up behind her, "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian. Other times a frontiersman, miner or hunter." Ben asked the obvious question, "How do they turn into that monster thing out there?" Dean started, "It's always the same...during some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving and cut off from supplies...becomes a cannibal to survive." Sam continued, "Cultures all of the world believe eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Millie spoke as she packed up things she had found salvageable, " Eat enough of it and you become, less-than-human. Always Hungry." Hailey looked at her, "If that's true...how can Tommy still be alive?" Millie's heart began it's small attack, "You're not going to like it.." Hailey gave her a nod, "Tell me." Millie answered bluntly, "More than anything the Windigo knows how to preserve food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive." Millie spoke, "It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." Millie grabs ahold of Hailey's shoulders, "If your brother is alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We've got to track it back there."

Hailey looked over at Ben, who was staring at his shoes as he listened, "How do we stop it?" Dean rolled his head a bit, it aggravating him that it wasn't simple, "Well, guns are useless...so are knives." Ben looked over at Millie nervously as Dean walked around them, "Basically, we torch the suckers." He pulled up a Molotov cocktail he had made a few minutes ago. Sam nodded, "Alright, let's move out." Slowly the group made its way out into the woods. As she walked passed Dean, Millie leaned towards him a bit, "Still have some candy left?" He nodded and pulled the bag out from his jacket pocket, "Here Millie-Kat."She smiled a cheesy smile as she poured some into her hand and then stuffed the bag into her back pocket.

The slow search for signs of the Windigo left everyone quiet. 'Hiking is exhausting,' Millie thought to herself as she watched the people in front of her continue as if they weren't tired. Taking in a deep breath she dug down and kept up with them as best she could. Eventually they started to come across more and more signs of the creature they were hunting. They were clear and distinct, almost as if...Millie jogged past Ben and Hailey, "Sam, Dean." Dean stopped to turn and look at her as he spoke, "What Mills?" She looked up, pointing to all of the claw marks in the trees. Sam sighed exasperated, "You know, I was thinking that those claw prints...so clear and readable," He chuckles as he comes to the same realization as Millie, "Too easy to follow." As Dean slowly put two and two together, the Windigo growled from a distance. The group follows the growl through the treeline and in the distance Millie sees its form as it runs around them in a pattern.

Hailey became oddly quiet so Millie turned to check on her. Before words could leave her mouth she noticed tiny drops of blood falling down on Hailey's jacket. At the same time, they both look up into the tree, only to find the body of Roy free falling down towards them. Hailey screamed as Sam pulled her out of its way, "Are you okay?" Dean knelt down to examine Roy, "His neck's broken." Millie stood there slightly shocked at what just happened but snapped out of it as the growling became more menacing. Millie frantically started bouncing and tapping on Deans' shoulder, "O-okay, okay we need to go. Run! Run!" She shoved Ben ahead of her as she yelled, "Go!" Dean and Sam were also ushering them forward.

As the group sprinted through the woods Ben tripped and fell. Millie doubled back helping him get up quickly, "It's okay, come on. I've got you." She held onto his arm as they ran together before she shoved him ahead of her again. Looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her Millie ran straight into something causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Quickly she scrambled to get up only to come face to face the with nasty, deformed body of the Windigo it's self. Fear paralyzed her; unable to scream or move...everything went black.


	11. St Louis

When she came to all she could see was black. All she could feel was a throbbing skull. "Most likely from being knocked out," she said out loud to herself. She heard something move from behind her and then a faint voice, "H-hey are you alive?" Millie wiggled her feet as the realization that she was dangling above the ground by about 4 feet hit her, "Uh, yeah, i think so. Wait-are you, Tommy?" The pain moved from her head to her wrists, she looked up to see the rope that bound her was cutting into her slightly. The voice spoke again, "Yes! Did Hailey send you?" Millie nodded in response hoping he could see her, "Yeah. Hi, I'm Millie, supernatural hunter. I was trying to rescue you but seem to have gotten into a situation. You wouldn't happen to not be tied up?" Tommy chuckled a bit, coughing after, "Sorry. I'm in the same boat." If her shoulders could have dropped, they would have, "Shit." She grunted as she grabbed on to the rope with her upper hand, "Okay, so like, this isn't going to be pretty. Either What I am about to do, works and I can get us out of here...or we end up being that things next meal. So...no laughing." She hoped her humor would help to calm him and hide the fact that they both might get eaten at any second.

Slowly she summed up courage and hauled herself up the rope a bit, wrapping her thumb in the slack before letting herself free-fall back down. -POP- The sickening sound filled the air as the force was enough to do just what she wanted; dislocate her thumb. She grunted holding in the choice words she wanted to yell as she wiggled her hand free from its prison, "Now for the hard part..." Tommy grunted, "That wasn't hard?" She shrugged trying not to think about it as she pushed her hand really hard against her knee, popping it back into place, "Oh fucking...demon shit."Her face contorted in pain as she took in deep breaths. After the pain went down she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. She kissed it, "Thanks daddy." Quickly she cut through her own ropes and then made her way over to Tommy. He was a bit higher up than she had been so she looked around the room for a box or crate to stand on. Instead she found a barrel and turned it upside down.

She stood up on it and came to meet his face, "Hi there, cutie. Let me help you out with that." She leaned over slightly and started cutting the his ropes. She notice Tommy looking at her, "You know, if I wasn't a good person. I'd totally take advantage of this situation..." He smirked, "That and if there wasn't a monster about to eat us..." He looked over a recently decomposing body. Millie cut through the final strands, "I'm sorry about your friends. No one deserves to die that way." She starting rubbing his legs, "Let's get some circulation going before you try too walk. You've been up there a few days." They looked at each other as a growl came from far away. Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Good enough, let's get the fuck out of here." Millie noticed a flare gun on their way out of the room, "That'll come in handy."

Millie nodded in agreement as she helped heave him up of the ground. Together the two hobbled down the abandoned mine shaft? She shrugged to herself. Footsteps approaching made them stop in their tracks, but relief washed over them when Dean and the gang came around the corner. Each family grabbed onto the one they though they had lost before quietly heading the direction the would be rescuers had come. The growling became more evident as they neared the entrance. Dean slowly peered around the corner and then looked back at them all, "It's out there." He whispered as quietly as he could. Millie nodded, knowing what needed to be done. Before anyone could stop her she ran into the pathway, "Hey fucker, over here." She ran the opposite direction of the entryway and the Windigo gave chase allowing the others a chance to get out. Her heart raced as flashes of that night came to mind, only then she hadn't had anything to protect her. As Millie came to the end of the tunnel she abruptly turned around, aimed and took her shot. It landed square in the Windigo's chest. Not only ending it's life but ending her fear of the creature itself. She stood breathing heavily as she watched it go up in flames. The person it once was now able to rest.

Slowly she made her way back to the entrance, the sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the wood that was supposed to keep things out...or in. Outside Sam and Dean were waiting, she smiled when she saw them. Sam laughed a bit nervously as he pulled her into a hug, "Oh,Mills." Dean took his turn hugging her, "Don't ever do that again." She laughed a bit," Well, I can't always let you two do the dangerous stuff. I'm part of this team too. Besides, I needed to do it." Dean squeezed her shoulder, "Lets get out of this woods. huh?" They whole group nodded with relief and the trek back to the cars began. During this time they all had the time to get their stories straight. They had gone to find Tommy and were attacked by the same Grizzly that had attacked his camp.

Millie sat in the ambulance with Tommy while Ben gave his statement and Hailey said goodbye to Dean. He looked over at her, "You are one tough girl you know that. Not many people would think to dislocate something to get out of a rope." Millie smirked looking down at her shoes, "Thanks, but I was just doing my job." He laughed, "What's that?' She cocked her head to the side, "The family business; helping people, hunting things." He nodded curiously, "Well, be careful out there doing it. From what I can tell, its scary and its dangerous." Millie clapped him on the shoulder, "Get well, Tommy. If your ever in Sioux Falls, look me up. Singer Auto." He nodded as Hailey climbed in. Millie said her goodbyes to her and then to Ben before climbing into he backseat of Baby., "Man, I hate camping." The brothers sighed in unison, "Me too."

Several Days Later

Millie sighed loudly as Dean pulled the car to a stop in front of a run down gas station. He rolled his eyes, "Wanna say something?" She kicked the back of his seat, "Yeah, actually, I wanna get laid! Thanks for cock-blocking me last night. Again." Dean sighed and got out of the car, Sam laughed a bit; coughing to cover it up. After solving three cases since Colorado she definitely needed a release. Sam and Dean were blocking every chance she got..plus she couldn't like take care of it herself because they always shared a room. She tossed her head back, "Shut it, Sam." It didn't help that she liked them both, and they were so attractive it just irritated her to no end. They could get it easily but Millie had to work for it.

Sam got quiet, "Oh god." Millie sat up, "Its not that big a deal, Sam, there will be other chances." He waved his hand at her, "No, Zach, a friend from college has been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. His sister Rebecca, who emailed me, says he didn't do it. But it sounds like the police have a strong case against him." Dean leaned into the open window, "Dude, what the hell kind of people you hanging out with?" Sam sat up, "No, you guys, I know Zach. He's not a killer." Millie leaned onto the seat, "Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought.." Sam looked at her, "They're in St. Louis. We're going." Dean got defensive, "I'm sorry about your buddy. But this does not sound like out kind of problem." Sam retorted, "Its is our problem. They are my friends." Him saying that made her heart sink; weren't they closer than friends...but he up and left. Dean got upset, "St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam." Millie didn't like it either but seeing Sam upset made her want to help, "I'll drive first." Sam gave her a small smile.

After Dean filled the car he got in the back seat, trading with Millie, "So, you still keep in touch with your college buddies?" He shrugged, "Why not" Millie started the car and turned it around, driving out the town, "Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been or what you've been doing?" Sam looked out at the road, "I tell them I'm on a road trip with my brother and childhood friend. I needed some time off after Jess." Dean pats the seat, "Oh, so you lie to them." Sam shakes his head, "No. I just don't tell them everything." Millie raises and eyebrow, "Sam, that's called lying." he sighed, "What am I supposed to do, cut everyone out of my life?" Millie almost commented but didn't. Dean answered, "It sucks, but with a job like this you can't get close to people period." Sam looked over his shoulder at him, "You're kind of antisocial you know that?" Dean shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."


	12. Shapeshifter

Between the three of them driving it only took about 7 hours to get there. Millie woke up to Dean singing along to a song while Sam just looked out of the window. She yawned, "Are we there? I'm starving." Sam turned his head back towards her, "Yeah, we're here. Only a few blocks to their house." She nodded as the car turned onto another street. Dean winked at her through the review, "Its not hot but I've got a burrito up from that last gas station we stopped at." Millie grimaced, "No thanks. Id rather die. If I remember correctly you had to go to the bathroom 20 minutes after eating that first one. You made the car reek for an hour." Sam laughed, "It's true man..." Dean shrugged it off, "Yeah, whatever. We don't know it was the burrito that did it."

Millie rolled her eyes with a smile. The car came to a stop when Sam waved his hand, "Here. This is the place." Millie crawled to the passengers side and got out, "Looks like a nice place." Dean nodded in agreement as they walked up to the porch. Sam rung the doorbell, the door opening almost immediately. A petite looking blonde woman gasped with a chuckle, "Oh my god. Sam." She smiled up at him as Sam answered, "Well, if it isn't little Becky." Millie laughed on the inside at Becky's come back, "You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." As they pulled away from each other he spoke again, "I got your e-mail." She seemed happy as she looked over at Dean and Millie, "I didn't think you would come here." Dean snuck around Sam's side, "Dean; older brother. This is Millie; family friend." She smiled and shook their hands in turn, "Hi." Sam nodded, "We're here to help. Whatever we can do." She waved them and head towards the kitchen. Dean looked around at chandelier and the staircase, "Nice place you have here."

She sighed, "It's my parents. I was crashing here for the long weekend when everything happend." Millie looked around the living room as they walked through it. She sighed and thought to herself, 'must be nice to have money'. Her thoughts drifted to other things as she nonchalantly followed them. 'I should really contact dad...' she thought as they finally came to a stop. Becky leaned against the counter, "Hey, do you guys want a beer or something." Millie smiled as she said yes and Dean said something in an excited manner but the look on Sams face said no, "No, thanks. So...tell us what happened?" She cleared her throat, "Well, uhm, Zach had come home and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody; wasn't breathing." She looked around at the three of them as she continued, "So..he-he called 911. The police, they showed up and they arrested him. The thing is, the only way that Zach could have killed Emily was if he was in two places at the same time." She shook her head as she looked down for a minute, "The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape across the street. It shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Emily was killed just after that, but I swear he was here with me, drinking beers until at least after midnight." Sam looked back at MIllie who was biting the inside of her cheek, "You, know. Maybe we could see the crime scene...Zachs house." Dean spoke as he tilted his head a bit, "We could?"

Becky looked at them all, "Why? What could you do?" Sam shrugged, "Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Millie's eyes widened a bit as she looked over at Dean, who chuckled nervously, "Detective actually." Becky looked interested, "Really, from where?" Dean spit out the first town that came to mind, "Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off duty now." She looked a bit nervous, "You guys, its so nice to offer, but I just don't know." Sam looked down at the counter, "Bech, look. I know Zach didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." She nodded and said she was going to go get the keys. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Millie punch him in the shoulder, "You are a real liar. She's supposed to be your friend." Dean nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Millie's shoulders. Sam sighed, "Look, Zach and Becky need our help." Dean moved forward, "I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Millie bit her lip before sighing out, "Dean...two places at once? I mean we've investigated on a lot less. Just let us see?" Dean gives her a look but agrees to go on with this anyway, "Fine."

After asking for the millionth time if this was an okay thing to do, Becky finally unlocked the door to the house. Millie took in a deep breathe as they walked in, the places was tossed and blood was splattered everywhere, "Oh...my.." Sam turned around to Becky, "You can wait outside if you want." She shook her head, "No, I want to help." Millie could see on her face that she wasn't handling this too well and she couldn't blame her. As she looked around she started to get sick, this was an awful lot of blood, "What else did the police say?" Becky looked at her, placing her hand to her throat, "Well, there was no sign of a break-in. She let her attacker in. The lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain." Millie put an arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder as she started to cry abit, "Hey..hey, its going to be okay...look Becky, if Zach didn't do this. That means someone else did." Sam nodded, "Do you have any idea who would want to harm your brother or Emily." She shook her head, "There was something...about a week before, someone broke in and stole a bunch of Zach s clothes. The police don't think it has anything to do with this. We're near downtown. Being robbed isn't too unheard of." Millie gave her a small smile before walking over to the door, taking a glimpse of the dog barking through a nearby fence. Becky came up behind her, "It's the strangest thing...before the murder, that was the nicest dog." Millie nodded, "Hmm, I wonder what happened to cause him to change."

Millie walked over to Sam and Dean, telling them about the dog. Sam nodded, "Animals are known to be sensitive to the paranormal." Dean spoke seriously, "Maybe fido saw something." Sam smirked, "So...you think this is some kind of our problem?" Dean shook his head, "No. Probably not. We should look at the security tape just to be sure." The three of them nodded, "Yeah." Dean turned toward Becky, "So the tape, the security footage? Think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it? See, I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." She gave a guilty look, "I've already got it. I didn't want to say anything in front of the cop. I swiped it off the lawyers desk. I just had to see it for myself." Within 30 minutes, the four of them were gathered around the tv watching the tape. Becky spoke, "Here he comes. Dean noticed the time stamp, "22:04, that's just after 10." He looked down at her, " You said time of death was about 10:30." She nodded, "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Millie creased her eyebrows as she elbowed Sam. He nodded, "Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?" She nodded, "Of course." As she walked out into the hallway he added, "Maybe some sandwiches too?" She scoffed, "Where do you think you are, hooters?" Dean laughed, "I wish."

Millie grabbed the remote from Sam as he and Dean talked. She could have sworn she saw something...yes! there it was, she hadn't been imagining it. Sam notice what she was doing, "You saw it too?" She gave him a thumbs up, "Looks pretty freaky right here." Shes freezes it on a still where Zach s eyes are bright white spots. Dean shrugged, "Maybe its a camera flare." Sam shook his head, "Not like any camera flare I've ever seen." Millie stood up, "A lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Dean looked at her, "Right." Sam joined, "What if this is what the dog saw. Maybe its some kind of dark double of Zach's...something that looks like him but isn't." Dean bit his cheek, "Like a doppelganger." Millie stretched, leaning to her left, "That would explain how he was in two places at once." She leaned over to far and started falling, Sam laughed and caught her by her shirt, "Careful there, Mills, not that flexible yet." She pouted at him as Becky brought in the beers and food. Becky filled them in on embarrassing stories of Sam while he was in college as they ate. Millie gave her a hug as they left, "We are gonna do whatever we can to help your brother. Trust us." She nodded and waved as they left.

Sam pointed out the first motel, "There!" Soon Millie was laying face down on a lumpy, squeaky bed sighing out as loud as she could, "Dear god...this isn't going to work. Someone switch me..." Dean's hand shot up in the air, "Ill trade you. I'm sick of being the one to sleep on the couch." She got up, "Okay." She grabbed her pjs and changed in the bathroom. On her way out she coyly scooted across the floor, with her hands behind her back, over to Sam's bed. He opened one eye to stare up at her, "Yeess?" She smiled sweetly not saying anything. he sighed and lazily pushed himself off the bed, "Fiiine, I'll take the couch because you're being to damn cute. You owe me though." She nodded as she jumped under the covers, "You got it!" Dean stripped to his boxers and passed out beers for everyone. Millie pulled out her laptop and sent an email to her dad letting him know she was alive and that they were all okay. Then she delved into folklore about doppelgangers. Sam tossed on the couched, "Millie...can I just share the bed with you? This couch sucks." She swallowed a lump that had formed from the thought, "y-yeah, sure." She scooted over and turned her laptop off. Dean turned towards them with a look on his face that Millie didn't see. Sam rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Chill. Out." Dean rolled his eyes and turned over to the face the doorway. Millie snuggled into her side of the bed, "Night guys!" Sam smiled at her gently, "Night, Mills." Dean whispered softly as he fell asleep, "Night, Millie-kat."

The next morning Millie woke up extra early to take a shower. As she was getting dressed, the bathroom door opened; Dean walking in on her, "Oh shit, Mills!" Millie grabbed her towel off the sink to cover herself as fast as she could, "Dean! Shut the fucking door!" Sam woke up to them yelling and spoke groggily, "What's going on?" Dean snapped out of it and shut the door quickly, yelling, "Nothing. Sorry! Sorry!" Millie calmed her breathing as best as she could and checked the lock...she had locked it for sure...it was just a crappy lock! She sighed, now embarrassed that he had seen her, her cheeks turned red. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door, "Would it kill us to spend a few extra bucks for a place that doesn't have shitty locks? Or shitty beds?" Sam nodded, "We can definitely spend a few extra for those." Dean blushed slightly. "I said sorry..." She nodded, "I know. Come on lets get going." The three of them piled into the car, driving to Zach s place after grabbing breakfast. "Why are we doing this so early?" Dean wined. Sam sighed as they got out of the car, "I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in but not coming out." Dean took a drink of his coffee, "So the killer went out the back door?" Sam walked away, "Right, so there should be a trail to follow...a trail the police would never pursue. Cause they think the killer never left." Millie nodded, taking Dean's coffee away from him and taking a drink herself, "Because they caught your friend inside." Dean pouted as he crossed his arms, " I still don't know what we are doing here 5:30 in the morning." Millie watched as Sam looked around the fenced in trash can. Her eyes drifted to the pole/ She walked towards it..,"Is that-blood?" Sam walked over to her, "Yeah, it is. Somebody came this way." Dean looked down at the ground, "Maybe the trail ends. I don't see anything over here."

The three of them exchanged glances as an ambulance flew by. Within minutes they were at a fresh crime scene. The three of them walked over to a lady who looked like she had been out running, "What happened?" She looked over at them, "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." Millie and Sam peaked up, "Really?" She nodded as they watched a man being put into the back of a police car, "I used to run passed him every morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." The three of them split up looking for evidence of a trail they could follow. Millie met up with Dean around the corner. he smiled briefly grabbing her by the arm, "Come on." He lead the way back to Sam, "Hey, remember when i said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Sam scoffed, "Yeah." Dean nodded, "Definitely our kind of problem. I talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene. He heard this guy Alex's story." Millie rushed him, bouncing a bit, "And?" Dean continued, "Apparently the dud was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Sam spoke astonished, "He was two places at once." Dean nodded, "Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house. Police thinks he's a nutjob." Sam walks around thinking, "Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Millie shook her head, "No way...it's gotta be the same thing attacking everyone. To coincidental not to be." Sam looked at her, squinting, "Shapeshifter?" She nodded as Dean said, "Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore...legends of creatures who can transform themselves. Into animals or other men." Millie nodded, "Skinwalkers. Werewolves." Dean seemed intrigued, "We've got two attacks within locks of each other. I'd say we have a shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood."

Sam turned to Millie, "In all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Millie shook her head, "Not that I've heard of." He pointed to the building, "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed off this way." Dean nodded as he looks out in front of them, "Just like your friends house." Sam sighed, "And just like Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends. Whatever it is just disappears." Millie looked at the manhole cover, "Or they went down there?" The two men looked down Dean chuckling, "Well...that's a different way to go." Sam sighed and moved the cover, "Ladies first.." Millie rolled her eyes as she pulled her phone out to use as a flashlight. Slowly and carefully she made her way down the ladder, the two men following after, "Gawd, it smells down here." Millie looked around waiting for the slow pokes to finish the decent. Sam looked over at her, "I bet this runs right by Zach's house too." She nodded, "Yeah, lots of places can be connected this way. I bet this is how he gets around." Dean interrupted, "I wonder how many murders he's gotten away with?" Millie slipped on something, "Eewww! Fuck, look at this." The three of them bend down to look at a pile of disgusting goop. Sam spoke up, "Is that from his victims?" Dean grimaced, "I just had a very sick thought...when the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds." Millie gagged audibly as Sam replied, "That is sick." Millie couldn't contain herself and wound up barfing. Sam pat and rubbed her back, "Come on, Mills. Let's get out of her." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, "Right."


	13. Shapeshifter Part 2

On the way back to the car Dean started talking in a more confident manner, " Well, one thing I learned from dad; no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." He unlocked the trunk and pulled out a silver bullet." Millie nodded assuredly as Sam responded to seeing it, "A silver bullet to the heart." Dean smirked, "That's right." Millie felt her phone go off so she looked at it as Sam answered his.

Dad: Glad to hear from you, Mills. Still haven't found anything; found a new book through a connection and am hoping it holds some kind of clue. I'll be picking it up in a few days.

Millie: That's great news dad! Keep us in your thoughts, we are up against a shapeshifter.

Dad: Millie...be careful sweetie.

Millie put her phone away as she turned back to the boys, Sam looked severely upset. Millie asked with concern, "Sam, whats wrong?" He sighed as he rubbed his face, "That was Becky; she told the cops we went to the crime scene. She's pissed and wants us to stay away." Millie bit her lip, "I'm sorry Sam..." Dean looked around, adjusting his jacket, "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you they'd be freaked. It's just-it'd be easier if-" Sam cut him off, "If I was like you." Dean shrugged, "Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing," he looked around at the town and then at Millie as he handed him a gun, "This whole gig... it ain't without perks." Sam took it as he scoffed a bit and tucked it inside the back of his pants. Soon the three of them were back down in the tunnels. Millie gagged to herself, "I'm never taking another case that involves the sewers. This is disgusting." Sam laughed as he flashed his light in her direction, "You'd think after living with two boys most of your life, the stink wouldn't bother you." She rolled her eyes, as she followed them down a corridor, "The smell isn't even comparable." Trash and rats littered the floors and Millie couldn't help but imagine a giant spider waiting for them somewhere, "Guys, I feel like we're in a D&D game. Some huge ass spider is gonna pop up somewhere or goblins!" She chuckled to herself as Dean yelled back at her, "Gawd Mills, when did you become such a nerd?" She flipped him off, "Since you deserted me and I made friends with Garth." He nodded with a grimace on his face, "touche."

Sam and Dean climbed up onto a higher ledge, Dean offering you his hand to help you up, "Thanks." He nodded in return as he looked forward to were Sam was going. "I think we're close to its it's lair." Sam spoke with out turning around, "Why do you say that?" Dean pointed his light at the spot as he spoke, "'Cause ther's another puke-induing pile next to your face." Sam jumped away from it, "oh, God." Millie gagged as she looked at it and then noticed another goop pile with a shoe and pants next to it, "It looks like it's lived here for awhile." Her body trembled in disgust as Sam's voice echoed of the walls, "Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" He turned around to look at them, jumping at what he saw, "Millie! Dean!" The duo turned as well. An asian looking man standing super close to her; he swiped at her knocking Millie into the wall before running back the way he had come. Sam fired at him a few times but missed. Millie gripped her arm as they watched him disappear while she stood up, "Fucking go after him. I'm fine." They did as instructed; Millie following along behind them.

When they surfaced through a manhole Millie breathed in the fresh air deeply as she looked around for the guy they were chasing, "He's gone." Sam nodded as he looked around as well, "Alright. Let's split up." Dean nodded, "All right. I'll meet you around the other side. Millie; you're with Sam." You nodded as you sprinted after him. The two of you maneuvered around the crowded sidewalk hiding your guns in you jackets. There was no sight of him in view. You huffed, "He's fucking vanished, Sam." He nodded frustratedly, "i know. Where's Dean?" Just as those words left his mouth Millie nodded towards the right, Dean coming into view, raising his arms, "Hey! Anything?" Sam shook his head, "No, he's gone." Dean nodded, "All right. Let's get back to the car." Millie followed them getting caught farther back with Dean as a car turned onto the pathway. She grabbed onto his arm causing him to jump, "Sorry Mills, wasn't expecting you to grab me." She smiled, "It's okay. I should have said something. I hate traffic." He nodded in agreement as they caught back up with Sam. Millie thought it was weird that he hadn't mentioned the time he rescued her from getting hit by a car like he normally did during traffic when they were on foot.

Sam looked back at them, "You think he found another way underground?" Dean nodded as they neared the car, "Probably. You got the keys?" Millie looked over at him from behind with a creased eyebrows; Dean always had h is keys on him. Baby was...well his baby. She noticed the look on Sam's face as he turned around while pulling the keys out, "Hey, didn't dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Dean shook his head, "That was Austin; and it turned out not to be a shapeshifter. It was thought-form- a psychic projection. Remember?" Sam smiled as he jerked his head a bit, "Oh. Right. Here you go." He tossed the keys to him but Millie looked on in confusion. He gave her a knowing nod as he walked around the car while, 'Dean' opened the trunk. Sam pulled his gun as did Millie, "Don't move!" Dean stood up, slowly raising his arms as Millie spoke as well, "What have you done with him?" Dean looked over at her giving her a smile, "Millie, please...it's me all right?" She shook her head furiously, "No, I don't think so." Sam's voice came after, "Where's my brother?" Dean put his hand up, "You're about to shoot him. Sam, Millie, calm down." Sam spoke with confidence, "You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." He shrugged it off,"Yeah. It's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" Sam shook and jerked his head, "You're not my brother."

Dean walked towards him, "Why don't you pull the trigger then, hmm? Because you're not sure. Dude, you know me." Sam looked at him earnestly, "Don't." Millie watched as "Dean' swung out with a weapon from the trunk. She immediately high-tailed it into the alley and up onto a ladder that was closest. She knew the best way to to do this was get out of there so she could see where he went. She sighed as she watched him carry Sam's body to the closest manhole and jump down. Millie watched from her spot until the shapeshifter left and then she followed him. Sam and Dean were perfectly capable of taking care of them. Millie texted as she walked through the backyards of several houses.

Becky: " Look, I know you're upset and you only just met me but the man about o knock on your door is not Dean. He is a shapeshifter who's been going around killing woman in town. He killed Emily. I promise i am not lying please believe me if you want to live. Ill be there asap!"

As soon as she sent the message Millie took off at a run. She couldn't let Sam's friends' sister die. She ran as fast as she could get her legs to move. As she neared the front door she could hear screaming from inside she she thrust her arm into the nearest window and opened the door, "Rebecca!? Where are you?" Millie ran towards the sounds until she reached the billiard room. Becky was tied up on a chair, blood running down her face. "Dean stood next to her, "I wondered where you had run off too, Millie-Kat." The fact that some shapeshifter was calling you by their nickname pissed you off, "Don't call me that. I don't fucking know you." He lunged for her but she dodged to the left, bringing her arms down upon his back. She pulled out her switch blade, "Come on dipshit. I can fucking take you."

He chuckled as he stood up straight, "Oh, I don't think you can Mills. After all...I'm always having to come save your ass." You shrugged it off, "Shut up and fight." He lunged at you again. You slashed your blade at him, nicking his shoulder before rearing back and kicking him in the stomach as you twirled and punched him in the chest knocking him back a few paces. In the distance you hear multiple footsteps. You nodded in her direction before jumping out the window. You landed collapsing onto you knees to take the impact. The only thing was... neither Dean nor Sam could be found. You rested in the back of a truck for a few hours before running as fast as you could back to where the car had been. Dean stood waiting for you, "Mills, oh fucking Christ, thank god." She ran into his arms, "Dean, Becky's in trouble!" He hugged her back, "I know...we got separated when we went to get the car that it'd taken to Becky's." She nodded as he pulled away, "Come on lets go back to his lair and see if we can find anything?" Millie followed him into the sewer. Soon they were where Dean had been kept and found Becky tied up to a chair, "what happened?" She looked around panicked, "I was walking home and everything went white. Someone hit me over the head and I wound up in here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know-how is that even possible?" Dean grabbed onto her, "Okay. Okay. It's okay. Come on. Can you walk?"

She nodded and Millie stood up offering her, her hand, "Okay. Come on. We need to move quickly. Sam went to see you." She nodded, "Oh my god, Sam!" Millie gave her a brief smile, her heart pounding for the same reason as Becky's, "Sam will be okay, I promise." She nodded taking Millie at her word. The three of you booked it back to the car and drove as fast as you could to Becky's house. Dean crashed through the front door, "Hey!" The shapeshifter looked back at Dean but he wasn't looking at you. You fired three rounds into his chest; knocking him back into wall. His body collapsed onto the chest below it. Becky ran over to him, "Sam! Are you?" Millie caught her breath before looking over at him in concern. He nodded towards her in thanks.

After a good nights sleep and shower Millie watched as Dean poured over a map. "So this is what you do? You, Millie and your brother. You hunt down these kinds of things?" Sam chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much." She shook her head as she fixed his collar, "I can't believe it." She shrugged, "i mean, I saw it with my own eyes and- I mean does everyone at school-nobody knows that you do this?" He shrugged as he took in a deep breath, "No." She smiles, "Did Jessica know?" Sam looked at her dejectedly, "no, She didn't." She nodded," Is must be lonely." He looked taken aback, "no, it's not so bad. I mean what can i do? It;s my family." She went on to say how much everyone missed him at school and although it panged your heart you coudnt help but mentally retaliate by how much you and Dean missed him too. The drive out of state was long and boring. Millie found herself falling asleep before she knew it.


	14. Hookman

Millie woke up to her phone text tone going off. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and took it out of her pocket. Sam was watching through the rear-view as she opened the message and chuckled, "What's so funny?" Millie shook her head as she typed a response, "Garth...he thought his house was haunted because he brought home some artifacts to study from a case. Turns out it was just a family of raccoons settling into his attic." She turned the phone around to show him the picture of Garth snuggling up to the babies. He gave a half smile, "Well, look at that. A whole litter." She nodded, "Yeah, I told him just because they're cute now, doesn't mean he shouldn't remove them before they ruin his home." Dean nodded in agreement, "Yeah, raccoons are crazy." Millie spotted a small coffee shop, "Hey, let's stop there!" Dean shrugged, "Why not, i could go for some joe." Sam spotted the payphone, "I can use that to look for dad."

Millie skipped to a table after ordering hers, waiting on Sam and Dean to come over. She noticed a few girls giggling as they looked at her and she felt her confidence drop. She shook her head before sitting down, looking up at the sky. It was a nice day, just a slight breeze. Soon Dean approached with her drink; taking a sip of his as he sat down and started scrolling online. Garth sent a link, " Check it out if you can. You guys are closer...just be careful." Millie leaned closer to Dean, "Hey, type this link into the computer." He rose an eyebrow but did it. Within seconds a news article popped up on screen. It was the death of a college boy. The witness couldn't identify the murderer because they claimed he was invisible. Millie rose her eyebrows, "I'm in." Dean nodded as he caught the eyes of one of the girls who had been laughing before at Millie. He winked at her as he spoke, "Yeah, sounds like our kinda thing." She rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the good-looking man, "What's wrong. I agreed with you?" She laughed a bit to herself, "It's not that. You-you just always go for the same kind of girl. Honestly, it's way past predictable."

Dean looked over at her as he took another sip, "I didn't think you paid much attention to that kind of stuff, Mills. Besides, I don't always go for the same kind of woman." He bit the inside of his cheek as she waited for him to continue, "Oh, really? Name one?" Before he could reply Sam walked up to the table, "Well that turned up nothing. I had them check the FBI's missing person data bank. No "John Does' fitting that description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." Millie nodded as she drank her coffee. Dean pouted a bit, "I'm telling you, I don't think dad wants to be found." He slid the laptop over, "Check this out. From the Plains Currier in Ankey, Iowa." Millie sat forward looking at her phone, "It's only about 100 miles away." Dean leaned over closer to look at her screen, "How do you have such a nice phone?" Millie winked at him, "My dad has a real job that makes money for nice things. Especially when his daughters safety is a priority." Dean nodded as he looked over at her directly in the eyes, "I get it...save the good stuff for yourself."

Millie laughed and leaned back into her seat; catching the glare from the blonde from earlier. She chuckled on the inside. Sam tossed his head a bit, frustrated at Dean's lack of concern but he went ahead and read what was pulled up, " Mutilated body was found near the victim's car. Parked on 9 mile road." Sam pulled the computer a bit closer as he mumbled the article to himself, "The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Millie finished her coffee, "Could be interesting..." Sam shrugged looking over at her, a harshness to his tone, "Could be nothing. One freaked out witness claiming they didn't see anything doesn't mean its the invisible man." She looked taken aback, "Hey, I'm not the prick keeping myself away from the two most important people in their life. This is something your dad would investigate. Maybe he'll fucking be there." She stood and walked over to the trash angrily and threw her cup in it before storming off to the car. She hated him like this...yes, he had the right to be upset about Jessica. Yes, he had the right to look for his dad to find the killer...but that's not all that's going on in the world. He was just being selfish. She chided herself as she sat down. She had no right to be so upset.

Soon the three were back on the road and Dean was blasting his tunes. Millie did everything she could to avoid talking to them. Mostly texting Garth how upset she was with Sam and the way he had treated her opinion. He had helped calm her down but he since he was working a case, texts were few and far between. She sighed as they rounded the corner into town. A guy in a letterman's jacket, eating a banana, turned to watch them park. Sam offered Millie his hand to help her out of the back seat. She took it without hesitation as her foot caught on the belt, "Damn it..." He chuckled at the incident which she glared playfully back, "oh shush, I'm still upset with you." He nodded giving her an understanding look, "I'm okay with that. I deserve it." She playfully punched his arm and started walking. Sam rolled his eyes as he took in the scene before them, "Tell me again. Why are we here?" Millie looped her arm around his as they approached Dean at the head of the car, "The victim lived here, Sammie."

Dean spoke as one kid pushed themselves on a rollie from out under the car, "Nice, wheels." The three working on it just stared at them. Dean came up with something on the fly, "We're your fraternity brothers from Ohio. We're new in town – transfers." Sam nodded in agreement, "We're looking for a place to stay." The boys gave handshakes and laughed, welcoming them and then told them to help themselves to a place inside. Millie's eyes widened at how dirty the house was and then she struggled to hold the laughter in when they came upon a guy painting himself. He looked at them confused, "Who are you?" Millie smiled at him as Dean answered, "We're your new roommates." The kid nodded, "Cool. Do me a favor? Get my back. We've got a big game today." Dean nodded as the trio walked over, he pointed back to Sam, "He's the artist. The things he can do with a brush." Millie smiled as she looked down at the ground, having seen Sam clench his jaw tight.

Dean sat down in a chair, "So, Murph is it true?" He looked back slightly, "What?" Dean didn't miss a beat, "We heard one of the guys here got killed last week." Millie walked over to the window as he answered Dean, "Yeah." Sam asked, "What happened?" Murph shrugged, "They're saying some psycho with a knife, maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy." Millie gave him a smile through the mirror he was looking in, "Rich was with somebody?" He smirked a bit, "Not just somebody, Lori Sorenson." Dean spoke up from the magazine he was looking at, "Who's Lori Sorenson?" He looked over at Sam as he pointed, "You missed a spot down on the back." He looked back at Dean, "Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. Get this-she's a reverend's daughter." Dean leaned in as he closed the book, "You wouldn't happen to know which church, would you?" The next thing Millie knew, she found herself walking up the steps of a church.

Sam didn't catch the door and the echo of its closing caused several people to turn and look at them. Millie blushed and quickly ushered them to a pew in the back of the room. The reverend talked about coming together as a community and a family before the church sent up a group prayer. Millie sent a small one, unsure of who would receive it. 'Isn't it ironic,' she thought to herself as they followed the members outside, 'I fight demons and witches but don't know if there is a God.' Sam brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you Lori?" The girl turned around,"Yeah." Sam looked to the both of his companions as he spoke, "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and Millie. We just transferred here to the university." She nodded as she pointed to the church, "I saw you inside." He continued, "We don't want to bother you. We heard about what happened." Dean interrupted him, "We wanted to say how sorry we were." Millie nodded as she spoke, " I kind of know what you're going through. I -I saw someone get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." While she was getting ready to reply the Reverend came to her side and put an arm around her, "Dad, this is Sam, Dean and Millie; they're new students."

Dean offered him his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." As they shook hands he continued, "I must say that was an inspiring sermon." He smiled and took in the three of you, "Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." Dean spoke again as he lead him away, "Listen, we're new in town, actually, and we're looking for a..." Millie turned towards the girl, "Tell me, Lori, what are the police saying?" She shrugged slightly, "Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that." Sam looked down at her, "What do you mean?" She looked at him and then to Millie, "My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things." Millie walked close to her, "That doesn't mean it wasn't real.." Sam motioned for Millie to walk away, so she did. Millie waited for a few moments before looking over at the two, she made eye contact with her; Lori gave her a small smile before saying goodbye to Sam. The two of them walked towards Dean who was waiting by the car. He suggested they all go to the library. Sam started talking about what she had said. Millie nodded, "So you believe her?" He smiled at her, "I do." Dean looked back at him as he kept walking, "Yeah I think she's hot too."

Sam scoffed, "No, man, there's something in her eyes." He kept talking as they turned onto an isle, " Listen to this; she heard scratching on the roof and found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Dean halted and turned to look at him, Millie hadn't been looking and crashed into Sam, "Sorry." Dean took on a serious demeanor, " Bloody body suspended? That sounds like.." Sam nodded, "Yeah I know, the Hookman legend." Millie closed her eyes briefly as she joined in, "That's one of the most famous urban legends. You don't think that we're dealing with _the_ Hookman. Do you?" Sam looked down at her and then back to Dean, "Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began." Dean shook his head, "What about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures? And the invisible killer?" Millie picked up a book about ancient Egypt, "Maybe the Hookman isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Dean looked over at her, "Maybe...lets take a look at the old arrest records?" Millie followed them over to a librarian. Sam asked for the records back to the founding of the town using a report as am excuse.

Dean tugged her sleeve, leading them all to a table. Millie sat down, watching all the students doing research. One guy caught her eye and smiled before sitting down with his group of friends. He was decently attractive, shorter than she normally went for but not by much. She noticed that they all started looking over at her and it made her nervous. She quickly zoned in on the table in front of her. Soon the librarian showed up and set two boxes down. "Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." She licked her lips as she stared at Dean before leaving. Dean looked over at Sam, "This is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Sam opened one of the boxes, "Welcome to higher education." Millie smirked a bit as Dean rolled his eyes. The boys each took about half from each box and then scooted the rest over to her. She took in a deep breath and started into the first file, 'Arrested for stealing cattle. Nope.' She set that one down and opened the second one, 'Arrested for murdering husband; caught him sleeping with a farm hand. Nope.'

Hours passed this way until she was brought out of her reading by a tap on the shoulder. She jumped a bit as she looked up. It was the guy from earlier,"H-Hi, can I help you?" He smiled as he took a seat, "Hi, I'm Sean. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Millie shook her head, smiling a bit, "No, Its fine. I was just really into what I was reading. I'm Millie, nice to meet you Sean." He smiled at at her, "Nice to meet you too. I don't think I've seen you around campus before?" She nodded, "Yeah, I just transferred in from Ohio." He nodded, his eyes scanning her over, "Well, that would explain it. Look, my friends and I are going to a party later tonight. You should come." He bit his lip as he waited for her to respond, "That sounds like a good time, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make. I've got a lot of research to do for my paper." She threw a quick glance over at Sam and Dean who were watching while pretending to read their files. He noticed and looked over at them, "Oh, I get it...you're taken." Millie sat up straight, "No, I'm not, their just...my brothers. They're very protective. I'll give you my number and you can text me later. I'll try to get my stuff done so I can go." Sean nodded, "I'd like that, Millie." She smiled at the way he said her name. He pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers.

After Sean walked away, Sam spoke up, "Hey, check this out.!862, a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder." Dean and Millie got up to look at the file he was reading, "He was so angry over the red-light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh." Dean pulled out a page that had a sketch of Karns on it. He had a hook for a hand, "Get this...the murder weapon. Looks like the preacher lost in hand in an accident and had it replaced with a silver hook." Millie pointed on the paper, "Look. It all happened on 9 mile road; the same place as the frat boy." Dean pulled back with a smug look, "Nice job, Dr. Venkman. Let's check it out."

Millie started packing all the files back into their appropriate boxes and then followed the brothers outside, "So, wait till nightfall?" Dean nodded, "Probably best to. Who knows if there are any cops out there or not." She bit the inside of her lip, "Well, are we really staying at the Frat house or are we getting a hotel?" Sam shrugged,"It'd save us some money to stay at the house." She sighed, "True...okay then." Sam let her in the car before sliding in himself, "So you gonna go to that party tonight, Mills?" Dean smirked as he looked back at her, "Yeah...are you?" Millie tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes, "Are you being serious? You guys have never let me go out on a case?" Sam shrugged, "You just seemed interested is all..." Dean drove the car back to the house and the trio got out. Millie grabbed her suitcase, Sean's face coming to mind, "Yeah...I think I might." Dean nodded, "Alright, well text if you need help out of there." Millie rolled her eyes, "Okay, dad." Dean grimaced, "Ugh, no, don't call me that. Sounds weird." She laughed as they made their way inside to wait for nightfall.

Millie's phone went off as she pulled down her dress.

Sean: Hey, Millie, we're headed to the party. You gonna make it?

Millie: Yes, I'm just about ready to head out. What's the address?

Sean: We can pick you up, no sweat. Where are you?

She smiled as she text him the address and then finished her make-up. Sam smiled when he saw her walk out into the bedroom, "Wow, Millie, you look great." She blushed a bit, "Thanks, they'll be here shortly to pick me up." He nodded as Dean came into the room eating a sandwich. He stood there staring at Millie for a few seconds, "Damn, Millie..." She rolled her eyes, "Oh, whatever." Dean took a bite of his sandwich as he sat down, "Don't forget protection." Millie pulled out her small Derringer, "Don't worry, I won't." Dean nodded as he watched her put it in her purse. A knock on the door made her nervous, she waved bye to them as she walked out of the room. She leaned back in and glared at the two, "Call me if you get into trouble." Sam nodded while Dean finished his sandwich. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs to the door. She took in a deep breath before opening it, she smiled at Sean, "Hey, I'm all ready." Sean licked his lips and he took in her figure, "You look great." He offered her his arm and walked her out to the car where his friends were pre-gaming before the party. She sat down in the front seat and then Sean walked over to the drivers side, "Don't worry, I haven't been drinking. Beta Kappa are the designated drivers tonight. So we can drink at the party and they'll come give people a ride home later." Millie nodded as she looked up at the house windows, Sam was watching them, "That's great. Anyone who drives after drinking is an idiot." Sean chuckled as they drove off, "I agree."

The guys in the back offered her the bottle of vodka, "Sorry, I don't drink anything I haven't seen been opened." They shrugged and continued to drink out of it themselves. Sean smiled over at her, "That's a smart thing to do. So many crazy things happen these days." Millie looked over at him, "You have no idea." Soon the car pulled into a driveway of a very nice three story home; music could be heard from outside. The guys all clamored out of the backseat and stretched before going in. Sean offered her his hand, which she took, "So, Millie, what are you taking here?" Millie's heart raced, "Oh, um, Biology." He looked over at her, "Really? That's unexpected. Most girls usually reply with some kind of arts degree or psychology. I'm impressed." She smiled, it wasn't a total lie, "Yeah, it's kind of a family thing. What are you taking?" He opened the door to let her in, "I'm taking Civil Engineering." Millie took in a deep breath as she walked inside the house. There were way to many people here for her liking but she swallowed her anxiety and followed him to the kitchen, "Civil Engineering; you must be very intelligent." He shrugged as he opened two beers and offered her one of them, "Sometimes I am. Other times I don't really know what I'm doing." She laughed a bit as she took a sip.

Now that they were inside, she could get a good look at him. His face had a nice jawline, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown that matched his hair. The rest of him seemed to match as well, it was clear he spent some time at the gym and he had decent sized hands. He smirked a bit as he caught her looking, "Like what you see, do you?" Millie blushed, taking a drink to keep from having to answer. He chuckled and leaned against the counter, "Well, tell me about yourself. I don't want you to leave anything out." She bit her lip and sat down on a stool behind her, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be dancing?" He shook his head and motioned for her to start, "Alright then...well, I have two adopted brothers, Sam and Dean, you saw them at the library." He nodded as she kept going, she had to spin a few things to get it to fit, "My mother died when I was young, John, my dad, adopted me soon after. I have an uncle Bobby who runs a garage." Sean smiled, "Nice...how about your dad what does he do?" Millie chuckled, "He's a traveling salesman." He laughed, "Alright, that's something." She finished her beer and he took the bottle, "Another?" Millie shook her head, "Actually, I good go for some of that tequila." He looked back at her, "A mixed drink or shots?" She pursed her lips, "Both." He chuckled, "Alright then. I'll join you." Millie watched as he went about making the drinks. She thought of something, "Is this your house?" He looked back at her briefly, "How'd you guess?" She licked her lips, "You just move about so fluidly..." He nodded, "My parents left it to me after they passed away; several years ago. My dad was a big business tycoon and they had a lot of money."

Millie nodded as he handed her his shot, "So, that means you went out of your way to come pick me up?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor, "Guilty. But it was worth it." She nodded as they took the shots, using her drink as a chaser, "Why didn't you tell me it was your place?" Sean took a seat across from her, "I didn't want you to like me for my inheritance. Most girls usually do." She nodded, "Well, trust me. I am definitely a girl who relies on personality and smarts instead of wealth." He smirked at her, "That's good." The two of them continued talking until a few girls walked in and started making drinks. You could see him stiffen as they walked in; obviously he used to be with one of them. A tall brunette turned around to look at him, "Sean, nice party, as always." He nodded towards her, "Thanks, Stephanie." She looked towards Millie, "Oh, I'm sorry how rude. I'm Stephanie." She held out her hand for Millie, "I'm Millie." She smiled as she looked around to the other girls, "You should come hang out with us outside. Mark is gonna start a bonfire." Sean stood up, "Actually, we were about to go dance. Maybe later." Stephanie seemed to glare at him for a second and walked off, "Whatever. Have fun with the cow."Millie scratched her head at the comment trying not to let it hurt...too much.

Sean offered her his hand, "Come on. Don't listen to her; she's just jealous that I'm asking you." Millie gave a small smile as she finished her drink, "I must warn you, I'm not that great." He leaned down closer as they moved into the living room were the music was louder, "I'm not either."He looked into her eyes as he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him as they started to dance to the song that was finishing up. Sean let go so the two of them could dance a little wilder. Millie looked around the crowd as she danced; most of the people here were super drunk. All of a sudden a chill ran down her spine and she froze; someone was watching her. Her gaze drifted over to the hallway but no one was there; and just like it had come, it was gone. Sean grabbed her shoulder, "Millie, are you okay?" She shook her head, "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about another getting another shot." He chuckled and grabbed onto her hand pulling her close to him as they walked the kitchen. The smell of his cologne made her knees weak, "You smell really nice." He smiled as he poured them another drink and set of shots, "Thanks. I only wear it on special occasions."

After the shots he grabbed her hand again and lead her upstairs to his bedroom, "It was getting way to loud down there. Hope you don't mind." Millie shook her head as she took her time looking around. He had a nice sized bed and a giant window that looked out across the backyard. Down below she could see the fire going; people gathered around it either dancing or making out. She took her shoes off and sat down on the bed, "Not at all." She smiled as he put on some music for background noise. He laid down on the bed across from her and pointed to her purse, "How come you haven't taken your purse off? I promise I won't steal it."Millie laughed, "oh, no it's just habit." 'And I have a gun in it,' she thought to herself as she took a drink. Hesitantly, she took it off and placed it down on the floor behind her. Sean started talking to her about the way his semester was going. She nodded when she could and thought of things to say about hers in response. Sean scooted closer and sat up, "You know earlier at the library, I knew you weren't from around here as soon as I saw you…I would have remembered seeing someone so pretty before." Millie laughed at his cheesy pick up line, "Sean, if you want to kiss me just do it. You don't need to use a line; I'm already here."

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, his lips were soft and the kiss caused her to have goosebumps. His hand snaked around her waist trying to bring her closer. Millie got up on her knees and brought herself to sit over his lap. He hummed as she brought her lips back into contact with his. Sean wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands tangling in her hair. With Millie's eyes closed an image of Dean flashed into her mind; she quickly focused back onto Sean. He ran his hands along her thighs, up into her dress and drew small circles on the inside of her thighs. Millie ground down onto hi-"Aaahhhh!" A scream came from downstairs causing Millie and Sean to pull apart and listen to the commotion. People started running out the front door as the screaming continued. Millie stood up and jumped off the bed running to her purse. She pulled out her gun and took the safety off. Sean looked down at the gun and then back up to her, "Damn Millie." She hushed him, "Stay behind me." He nodded as she put her shoes on and opened the door slowly. She knelt as low as she could go; leading the way down the hall and to the staircase. There in the middle of the wall was a giant scratch; the smell was overpowering.

Millie slammed her palm to her head, "oh gawd...I'm an idiot." Sean looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" Millie shook her, "Keep up with me, Sean." She grabbed his hand and ran down the steps and into the kitchen as another scratch peeled across the opposite wall. The few people left on the property screamed again. Millie looked through his cabinets looking for a giant thing of salt, "Oh thank god." She pull him out into the living room again with the others and started pouring salt around them, "Stay in the circle. It'll protect you. I promise." Millie stepped inside of it as figure flashed into the living room out of nowhere. It pointed its hook towards one of the people in the circle. Millie took a shot at it; a giant chunk went missing, "Not tonight you don't. Leave."

The Hookman turned towards her and shook his hook in a tsk-tsk type way before disappearing and reappearing closer to her. Millie took another shot, those behind her continuously yelling or crying. Sean stood close to her, "What the hell is that and what's going on." Millie looked over at him, gun still raised, "I don't have time to explain. I'll tell you later." The one he had pointed to took off towards the door, "No! Stay insi-" All of a sudden the figure turned up again, it's hook catching into his shirt and lifting him in the air. Millie took in a deep breath and fired. The creature disappeared as the bullet hit its head, "Get back inside the circle. Now!" He stood and scrambled back inside. Millie bent down and closed the gab he had caused with his shoes. After about thirty minutes she took a step outside of the salt. Nothing happened as she looked around, "Okay. I think it's gone. You can all go home now." Hesitantly the five others walked towards the door before running out to their cars. Sean looked over at her confusion written on his face, "Explain. Now." Millie put her gun back into her purse and walked into the kitchen.

Sean followed her, looking at the damage on his walls as he did so. Millie drank straight from the bottle of tequila before handing it to Sean. She sighed, "I'm not a transfer student. Those two guys aren't my brothers. The three of us are hunters." He rose an eyebrow, "Okay...You lied to me; hunters of what?" Millie gestured out toward the living room, "Supernatural Phenomena...ghosts, demons, mystical beings that shouldn't actually exist." Sean chuckled at her, "You're kidding me right? What the hell is going on." Millie ran her hand along one of the scratches, "I'm not kidding. I hunt ghosts and crap. Tonight we were attacked by the Hookman." Sean chuckled nervously, "That's just an urban legend..." She shook her head, "No...it's not. Jacob Karns was a preacher who killed 13 women years ago because they were prostitutes; he killed them with the hook that had replaced his hand. I don't know why, or how, yet, but his spirit is back and it's killing people. He killed the frat guy from the papers. I think it's got something to do with the fact that he and Lori were making out. Just like tonight; it attacked were multiple couples were getting ready to...have sex."

Sean took in a deep breath as he took in the damage and the image of the spirit kept flashing in his mind, "Alright, say I believe you. What do we do?" Millie turned towards him, "We?" He nodded, "That thing, destroyed my house and interrupted something that I was looking forward to. I want in on the hunt." Millie chuckled a bit, "Well...we need to find Sam and Dean. They were supposed to go look at the crime scene. We should go there." The ride to 9 mile road was silent. Sean parked the car behind the bridge and the two of them got out. Millie looked around for the Impala, "Baby's not here..." Sean peered around the corner, "Who's baby?" Millie laughed as she joined him, "Dean's car; there are a lot of police though...I bet they got caught." Sean nodded, "They'd take them straight to the station if they found them with guns."Millie crept backwards towards the car, "Then lets get to the station." Sean sighed on the drive, "Look, Millie, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. This is all-all so new and crazy." Millie nodded, "Tell me about it. I've been doing this for a long time but it still seems outrageous at times."

Millie bounced in her seat, "There's Baby!" Sean smirked at her reaction at seeing a car, "So should we go inside or what?" She shook her head, "Let's just wait out here. They probably think I'm still in bed with you and are working on their own escape." Sean reached over and grabbed her hand, "I would have liked that to be the case." Millie blushed, swallowing harshly as her voice whispered out, "Me too." Soon two familiar faces came into view. Millie smiled over at him and started to get out of the car. Police cars started flying out of the station and Sam and Dean hoped in their car to follow, "Just follow them." Sean nodded and started up his car; following Sam and Dean. They slowed as they drove past the crime scene. Officers and onlookers crowded the area but Millie could see Lori sitting in an ambulance. Sean spoke softly, "Its a sorority house...Lori's Sorenson's I think." Millie nodded, "I think so too..." Sean pulled the car to a stop as Dean stopped baby. Millie got out of the car, "I thought I told the two of you to call me if you got into trouble. Last time I checked, that included being arrested."

Sam smiled as she punched him in the arm, "Well, we didn't want to interrupt your party." Sean chuckled nervously, "Kind of wish you had." Dean immediately looked at her, "Why, what happened?" Millie nervously swallowed, "Well, you see when couples like each other they tend to do things...things that attract spirits who dislike those things." Sam sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "You were attacked by the Hookman last night..." Millie nodded, "Yeah." Dean nodded as he slapped Sean's shoulder, "How'd it feel to be protected by a woman?" Millie rolled her eyes, "Dean.." Sam and Dean laughed before leading the way. Millie turned around to watch for people, "Act casual but follow our lead." Sean nodded and looked around, Millie pulled on his arm turning him around and towards a break in the wall. Sam stuck his hand out for Millie which she took, "Thanks, that's a huge step." Sam nodded as Sean hopped up behind you. The four of them stayed as close to the garage door as possible. Officers and house members just down the drive.

Sam whispered, "Why would the Hookman have come here?" Millie joined in, "or Sean's house...they're both a long way from 9 mile road." Dean whispered back, "Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else."Millie reached forward and stopped them as two girls exited the house. Dean watched them walk away, "Dude, sorority girls. Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Millie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head, "Focus." Sam had started to hoist himself up and Dean turned around to help push him up. Sean put his hands together to give Millie a boost, "Thanks." Millie reached for a foot hold further up and then hoisted herself up onto the ledge. Sam reached over and helped her over it. As he did so he saw both Sean and Dean staring with their mouth's open a bit. Sam creased his eyebrows until he looked over at Millie and remembered she was wearing a dress, "Uhm...Mills...Are you wearing.., "She turned to look at him as he spoke, "-uh nevermind." Sam blushed a bit as Sean and Dean came over the ledge one after the other.

Sam turned to the window and lifted it up before slinking inside. Dean motioned for Sean to follow and then he went. You could hear them as you went in, "Try and be quiet will you." Dean chimed back, "Me be quiet. You be quiet." Millie lowered the window back down. Through the door crack they could the crime scene. Once the officer inside was gone they opened the door. There on the wall was carved, 'aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light.' It sent shivers down Millie's spine. Sam spoke, "That's right out of the legend." Dean agreed, "Yeah, that's classic Hookman, all right." he pointed towards his nose, "It's definitely a spirit." Sam nodded, "I've never smelled Ozone this strong before." Sean joined in, "its the same smell from back at the house too." Millie looked at the cross pattern, "Hey, does that look familiar to any of you?" The three men shook their heads, "Alright, let's get back to the cars."


	15. Hookman Part 2

Once there Millie pulled out the copies of the arrest records, "Look it's the same symbol." Dean nodded as Sam finished, "Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." Millie stood up off the hood of baby, "Lets find the grave. Salt and burn the bones; put him down." Sam looked up, "Not that easy...after execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in old north cemetery and in an unmarked grave." Dean rolled his eyes, "Super." Sean didn't seem to get it, "Whats wrong?" Millie looked over at him, wrapping her arms across her chest, "It means, finding his grave is going to take a lot longer. There's nothing marking it as such." He nodded, "Ooh." Sam started thinking out loud, "So, we know it's him. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why." Dean grabbed a ticket off his windshield, "I'll take a guess as to the why...I think your friend Lori has something to do with this." Sam looked confused as they all got into the cars and headed back to the frat house. Sam took off to the library while Millie took a shower and changed. Sean called a contractor to get his house fixed and Dean drank a beer watching as the frat members got ready for the party they were throwing tonight.

Millie sat next to Sean on the bed in the room, "So…how are you doing?" He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well, I found someone to fix the walls without losing an arm or a leg. Other than that I am tired and still trying to wrap my mind around everything." Millie gave him a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, I understand. You could always take a nap." He followed her gaze to the bed, "join me?" She nodded, "Sure. I could use a few hours." He chuckled as he pulled her into his chest. His hand gently laid on her tummy, "you know, I was thinking….Dean said something about it being connected with Lori...Carter, the guy from last night that Karns was after, He had just told Lori that he was cheating on his girl with someone he met over the summer." Millie thought about it, "hmm, Its interesting but I just don't see how she could be connected. We'll talk to Dean about it later."

A few hours later and Millie woke up to loud music blaring downstairs, "great...another party." Sean rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Well, it is a frat house." She glared at him playfully as she got up and headed downstairs. Dean was waiting for them as he looked around. Sam came from a distance, "Dude. You've been holding back on me. This college thing is awesome." Sam frowned as he looked around, "This wasn't really my experience." Dean rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, library, study time, straight A's." Sam nodded as Dean looked down at the floor shaking his head, "What a nerd." Millie looked at his hand, "What's that?" Sam looked down, "I think I came up with how Lori is connected.." Dean opened the papers up for them all to look at, "1932, clergyman arrested for murder. 1967 seminarian held in hippie rampage." Sam pointed at them, "There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion. Who openly preached against immorality; then found himself wanted for the killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out with a sharp instrument." Sean looked over at him, "What's the connection to Lori." Millie answered, "A religious man who preached against immorality. Except this time, he's only trying to protect his daughter and not the whole town."

Millie looked at the three men, "Do you think he's summoning the spirit?" Sam nodded, "Maybe, or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" Millie gasped, "Yeah, the spirit latches onto the Reverend's repressed emotions; feeds off them. Without the Reverend even knowing about it." Dean looked off into the distance, "Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." Sam spoke without hesitation, "What about you?" Dean looked depressingly away from a cute girl, "I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave." Millie slapped his back, "Sean and I will help. The more eyes the better." Sam nodded, "Keep in touch while your out." Millie winked, "Always." Sean waved him goodbye as the group separated.

The drive to the cemetery was an interrogation into Sean and his history. Millie rolled her eyes as the car finally came to a stop, "Can we stop with the questions now? Geez." Dean shrugged, "At least until I can think of some more." Sean chuckled at the two, "It's alright, I get it. You guys have all known each other your whole lives. He's being the older brother." Dean nodded, "something like that." He threw the pair of them a flashlight and then the trio made its way through the cemetery looking for Karns grave. Sean pulled Millie towards him, "So I never did ask...did your mom really die?" Millie looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She made them keep walking, "Yes. You see, my mother was a high priestess of a coven of witches...she was going to sacrifice me to the coven's goddess. John Winchester; Sam and Dean's father saved me. In order to do so, he had to kill my mother. I love Uncle John with all my heart. If it weren't for him I'd be dead and I'd never had had a wonderful father like I do now. I'd never had saved and helped those I have. I'd never have met you. I'm not sorry my mother died; I'm just sorry I never got to meet her." Her warning shot through Millie's head but she shook it off. Sean stopped walking and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Millie, that's a lot to take in... I don't know what to say. Except that I am glad we met too."

Millie pulled away slightly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "I'm glad we met too." All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She leaned in and whispered, "Do you feel like we're being watched?" Sean nodded slowly, "Since you finished your story." Millie grabbed onto his hand and led the way to catch up with Dean. Millie looped her arm around his and before she could say anything he spoke, "I feel it too." She nodded and let go, "good." The three looked around for a bit more until Dean stopped and tilted his head, "Here we go." Millie and Sean followed him downhill a bit towards a grave that held the same symbol from the wall, "So much for unmarked.." Millie nodded, "Lets get digging." Millie held the flashlight while Sean and Dean dug up the grave. Dean collapsed to the side a bit, "That's it. Next time I get to watch the cute girls house." Millie snickered. Finally Sean shovel came into contact with a coffin and the two men busted through it. Dean looked over at Sean, "Well, hello preacher." The two men hoisted themselves out of the grave and Millie poured the salt all over them. Dean pulled out the matches as Sean doused them fire fluid. Dean lit the match, "Goodbye, Preacher." Sean shook his head, "I can't believe we just did that." Millie hugged his arm, "It had to be done" He nodded and kissed the top of her head, "i know."

As they walked back to the car Dean got a phone call from Sam. "Hookman attacked after we burned the bones. Sam is at the hospital." Millie ran towards the car the guys following pursuit. When they arrived they found Sam watching through a window while talking to an officer. They stood back far enough to not get caught. The police saw them and tried to keep them from getting to him. Dean shouted, "He's my brother. Hey! Brother." The sheriff nodded and let them through. Sam walked to meet them halfway. "What the hell happened," Millie shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, "Hookman." Dean looked at him, "You saw?" Sam nodded. "Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" Sean spoke, "Hey we did! Are you sure it's Jacob Karns?" Sam nodded, "It sure as hell looked like him. That's not all. I don't the spirit is latching onto the Reverend." Millie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hookman after himself." Sam nodded, "i think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out that her father was having an affair with a married woman." Sean shrugged, "So?" Sam looked at him, "So, she's upset about it. she's upset about the immorality of it. She was raised to believe if you do something wrong, you get punished." Dean joined in, "Okay, so shes conflicted and the spirit of preacher Karns is latching onto her emotions and doing the punishing for her." Sean began to understand, "Right. Rich comes onto strong, Carter was cheating, Taylor constantly tried to get her to party. Dad has an affair." Dean sighed, "Remind not to piss this girl off."

Millie spoke up, "But we burned them bones. Covered them in sal-wait, unless something was missing...like his hook?" The three guys turned to her at once, "the hook." She took a step back, "It was the murder weapon and in a way it was part of him." Sean nodded as he turned to look her in eyes, "So the hook, like his bones, is a source of his power." Millie nodded, "exactly Sean!" Sam nodded," So if we find the hook.." all of them finished it, "We stop the Hookman." The four of them soon found themselves back in the library. Sean smiled and put his arm around Millie," Back where we first met." She chuckled and gave him a kiss, "Keep looking. The sooner we find something the sooner this case is closed and people stop dying." Sean nodded and finished looking through his books. Dean pulled the pen out of his mouth, "Here's something I think. Logbook, Iowa state penitentiary. Karn's, Jacob. Personal effects; disposition thereof." Millie skipped to the chase, "Does it mention the hook?" Dean skimmed before reading again, "upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship; St. Barnabas Church." Sean looked over at them, "That's where Lori's dad preaches." Sam nodded, "And where Lori lives." That's why the Hookman's been haunting reverends and reverend's daughters for 200 years." Sam nodded, "But if the hook were at the church or Lori's house don't you think someone might have seen it? I mean a blood stained silver handled hook?" Millie shrugged, "Well, they could have melted it down and made something new. Its not like the church had use for hook." Sam nodded, "It would make since." So the four of them packed up and drove to the church. As they walked up to the door Dean started talking, "Alright we can't take any chances; anything silver goes in the fire." The others nodded. Millie spoke up, "Lori is still at the hospital so we will have to break in. Dean smirked," Okay take your pick." Sam shrugged, "I ll-take the house." Dean nodded, "Stay out of her underwear drawer."

Millie chuckled as she followed Dean through the church grabbing everything silver before heading into the basement. Sean helped Dean get the fire going and then Millie tossed the items into it one at a time. Not to long after that, Sam came running down the stairs with stuff from the house, "I grabbed everything that even looked silver." Dean took it, "Better safe than sorry." Millie blinked away dust as they heard footsteps on the floor above them. Dean moved back into the shadows, "Move. Move." Soon they were waiting amongst themselves as Sam creepily tried to move forward to Lori who was sitting in a pew. As Sam talked to her the Hookman began to flash in front of them. Quickly he grabbed Lori and ran back to them in the foyer. Hookman appeared and swung out at Lori, trying to kill her. Sam fought him off; catching a sing on his arm. The figure blew out all the candles leaving Min the dark. Sam pulled her close, "Come on we have to go." Lori was dragged across the church as Millie attempted to look at his arm. He took off after her trying to help her up, Millie trying to catch up.

The Hookman tossed Sam into the wall like it was nothing. He struggled to get up but managed to sneak up behind him. Dean tossed Millie his gun and she took aim, "Sam, Drop!" She fired; the ghost disappearing for a moment." Sean and Dean helped them up as Millie kept a steady pose with her gun."Sam yelled, "I thought we got all the silver?" Dean nodded, "So did I. Maybe we are missing something." Millie looked around until her eyes rested on the necklace laying around Lori's neck, "That.." She shook her head, "Dad said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me." They all nodded as Sean yelled, "Is it silver?" She screamed, "Yes!" Sam ripped it off her chest as the spirit clawed its way through another church wall. Sam took aim and fired as he held the 'necklace'. Dean passed the real necklace to Millie and she ran downstairs to the furnace and tossed it in. As the amulet caught fire so did the spirit. She took several minutes to regain her breath before going back upstairs.

The next several hours were full of everyone giving their own statement and the sheriff warning them about ever coming back to town. Dean and Sam promised that they were leaving but Millie couldn't have felt sadder about leaving Sean behind. Dean watched the two couples as he got in the car. Millie pulled in Sean, "Live a great life. Full of happiness and mystery when its called for." He wished the same for her, "If you ever need a place to call home.. you have mine." Millie blushed,"Thanks, Sean. I'll remember that." Sam and Millie piled into the car; Dean looked at both of them, "We could stay." They both shook their heads. The dangers and turns of their case made Millie want to keep Sean as far away as possible.


	16. Asylum Part 1

Millie drove silently as Dean slept in the backseat; Sam was busy studying the map that lay open across the dash, "Rockford, Illinois; Only a few more hours til we get there." Millie heard him speak but she wasn't paying attention. Since their visit to the boys' childhood home...she couldn't get what Missouri had whispered in her ear off of her mind. _**"Everything will come together in the end. You just worry about being ready. Hard times are coming and they're coming fast. Not just for Sam; but for all of you."**_ The words filled her with dread and confused her to no end. What was coming? Was she referring to the gate? How was she supposed to get ready? Why had she singled out Sam?

Sam's hand shot across her vision as he grabbed onto the wheel, jerking it towards him, "MILLIE! Fence!" Dean shot up in the back seat from the sudden movement; confused as to why his body was flinging about the backseat,"What the hell is going on?" Millie came to as the car moved back onto the road due to Sam's quick thinking, "Oh shit! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." After the shock of almost crashing wore off, Sam spoke first. "Are you okay? Would you like me to take over?" She shook her head, "No, I can drive. I was just...in my own world." Dean rubbed his eyes as he leaned up towards them, "Obviously. Are you sure you can drive? You aren't sleepy or something?" Again, she shook her head, "No. I'm alright. Promise.."The brothers exchanged glances as the ride continued. They had both noticed she seemed a little off since Kansas.

Sam blamed it on their Mom's spirit having been around; maybe she was wondering about her own mother.

Dean thought it had something to do with when she had been trapped in the closet by the spirit that had been in the house.

Soon the town sign came into view and Millie shifted in her seat. She wasn't too excited about this next case; especially because they had just fought one spirit and now here they were... Going to an Asylum. All of it due to the fact that Uncle John had sent Dean coordinates that brought the town up and he had seen the Asylum bookmarked in the journal. She knew her strange fears of some places were ridiculous since she hunted the supernatural for a living but come on. Who wouldn't be freaked out by an _Asylum?_ The latest victim had been a police officer named Kelly. He had gone home after busting a group of kids for trespassing into the place and shot both his wife and himself. Sam had done a little digging and found the officer's partner, Daniel Gunderson, and his local hang out spot.

Millie sighed as she pulled Baby to a stop in the closest spot she could find. Dean had already come up with an idea and winked at the two as he got out of the car, "Everyone remember their roles?" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah." Sam chuckled as the two of them followed behind Dean, "It's only pretend...honey." Millie giggled as he said the word, "I know, babe." The 'couple' made their way to a spot further back and waited for their signal. Millie ordered a shot of liquid courage as they did so. Within a few minutes Millie found herself watching Sam chuck Dean into a group of guys not to far away from where she stood, "The man's an officer! Why don't you show a little respect?!" Dean acted hurt and walked away in another direction. Officer Gunderson leaned toward Sam, "You didn't have to do that." Sam turned around to face him, "Yeah, of course I did. That guy is a serious jerk," He motioned to the bar behind him, "Let me buy you a beer, huh?" Sam looked back at the bar and then over at Millie, a smile on his face, "Hun, what would you like?" She shrugged as she walked to the table, "A margarita would be nice." Sam added that to their order as they sat down. Officer Gunderson smiled with a nod, "Thanks."

Several hours later Sam and Millie had flirted their way into a lot of new information. Millie drunkenly bounced over to the car as Dean spoke, "Pushed me around pretty hard in there." Sam shrugged, "Had to make it look real. It's method acting." Dean looked at him confused, "What?" Millie chuckled, "Oh, nothing, but we found out a lot of good stuff. Officer Walter Kelly was a good cop. Married. Top of his class." Sam finished it up, "Even-keeled. Had a bright future ahead of him according to Gunderson." Dean nodded as he looked over at Mills, "What about at home?" She leaned against the car, "They had a few fights, like any couple, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking kids." Dean nodded to them both, "So either Kelly had some crazy waiting to bust out or something else did it to him." Sam began to tell him what all they had learned about the asylum as they drove to take a look.

Millie looked around at the fence as she crawled out of the car from behind Sam, "There doesn't seem to be a gate. Guess we will have to jump it." Dean nodded, "Yep, guess so. Sammie you first, then Mills and I'll go last." Sam immediately hoisted himself over and waited to help Millie down. She grasped her fingers around the cold, flimsy metal and began the climb. It took her a bit longer to reach the top but she didn't really care about that, "Oh my god… can you two, like, stop staring at me. You're making me nervous and I'm not the great at this in the first place." The brothers looked away as she began her decent and she jumped down once she reached a suitable height, "Done." Sam smirked at her as they waited for Dean to finish tossing himself over, literally. Millie couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his stomach as his shirt flew up a bit or think about how strong his arms must be. She shook her head as she fell behind them on the stairs and skipped a few to catch up.

The inside of the building was littered with garbage and graffiti. She grimaced, "Gawd, this looks terrible. Perfect place for a group of kids to hang out. Idiots." Dean chuckled and tapped her arm with his elbow, "Probably not just hanging out too." Sam spoke, "So, apparently the cops chased the kids here...to the south wing." Millie looked around and noticed a chained off area that was labeled South Wing. Another door looked like it use to have been chained up, "Isn't the south wing where those two kids died, too?" Dean nodded as he looked through the journal, "Yeah. Three kids came in here and only one made it out. Said his friend went crazy and started lighting up the place." Sam bit his cheek, "That would make this the heart of all the activity. If kids hang out here, why aren't there more deaths?" Millie motioned to the cut chains, "Cuz normally the doors are chained shut." Dean walked over closer to them, "Probably to keep people out...or keep something in."

Sam pushed the door open. Its' squeak creeped Millie out and she scooted closer to the guys as they all started to walk down the hallway. Dean's voiced filled the emptiness along with the sounds of their shoes scuffing the floor, "Okay Hayley Joel. Let me know if you see any dead people."Sam rolled his eyes, frustrated at the way Dean was acting about his..ability, "Dude, enough." In all honesty, Millie wasn't that worried about it. Sam hadn't ever given any cause for them to be alarmed...at least, not yet. Dean played it off with a small laugh, "I'm being serious. You've got to be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that whole E.S.P. thing you got." Sam waved his arms, "I told you, it's not E.S.P. I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams." Dean kept walking as he read the EMF reader, "Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Millie tried to diffuse the tension, "Are you getting a reading on that thing?" He looked back at her, "Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean nobody's home." Millie nodded as she dodged a stray desk sitting in the hall, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Spirits can't come out at certain points in the day. The freaks come out at night." Dean nodded, "Sam. Who do you think is the hotter psychic? Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" Sam punched him in his back as they all turned the corner. Dean laughed heartily, leading the group into a room. It was full of all kinds of hospital stuff. Millie had only begun to think what they could have been used for when Dean said it out loud, "Electroshock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack in, "Cuckoo's nest." Millie puffed her lips out, "That movie was depressing."

Millie picked up an abandoned doll with no head, "Really?" She tossed it back down, "What do you guys think? Possessions?" Sam looked over at her, "Maybe. Maybe it's more like the Amityville or the Smurl haunting." Dean nodded, as he turned towards the both of them, "Spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack in, "The Shining." Millie smirked as she rolled her eyes. Sam chuckled softly, "Dean...when are we going to talk about it?" Dean looked confused, "Talk about what?" Sam responded quickly, "About the fact that dad's not here." Dean nodded slowly, "Uh, let's see. Never." Shaking his head Sam sighed, "I'm being serious, man." Dean looked him straight in the eye, "So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here. He obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later." Millie turned away to try and give them both some privacy when Sam spoke again, "It doesn't matter what he wants." Dean voice echoed around as she looked at the dirt and dust covered tables, "See, that attitude right there. That is why I always got the extra cookie." Sam spoke exasperated, "Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers. I mean, come on Dean, this is our family we are talking about." Dean raised his voice a bit, "I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order-"So we've got to always follow dad's orders?" Sam interrupted him. Dean answered his question, as he walked away to look at something, "Of course we do."

Millie turned back around as Dean picked up a name plate, "Sanford Ellicott. You know what we got to do...we have to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." He thrust the plate into Sam's chest as he walked by and out of the room. Millie followed the quietly back to the car. Millie spoke from the backseat, "So? We are we heading.." Dean looked into the rear-view mirror as they headed back to town, "Library, See if there are any relatives of Sanford still in town." She nodded, "Okay, sounds good." Within the next few hours she found herself waiting outside a psychiatrist's building. Sam had gone in a few minutes ago to see the son of Sanford, James. She sighed, "How long do you think it's going to take?" Dean shrugged, "Who knows since hes a shrink. 30 minutes maybe?" She nodded, "Well, that settles that decision then." She took off down the sidewalk. Dean made to ask where she was going but chuckled when she stopped in front of a street vendor and bought some slushies.

She smiled as she walked back, "Here." She handed him one as she leaned against the wall next to him. He smirked at her, "Thanks, Mills. I was getting kind of thirsty." She slurped up a mouthful before speaking, "You're welcome! Remember that time we went to the carnival on that case in Michigan a few years back. Just the two of us?" He nodded while using the spoon end of the straw to steal some of hers, "Yeah, that was a fun night." She giggled, "Yeah, yeah it was. You scared that kid so bad that he dropped his ice cream on the ground. Forget giant elephants and creepy clowns. The guy with a potato launcher was the scariest thing there." He laughed at the thought, "It was you who made it a competition to see how many balloons you could shoot with that thing." She nodded, "And I lost. You have always had better aim than me." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, "But you handle yourself really well out there, Millie. With what we do; sometimes its better to have brains than a good aim." She smiled softly over at him, willing herself not to want to kiss him right now, "Thanks. Sometimes I think that too. Other times I'm reaching for that gun of mine." He nodded knowing what she was talking about. Together the two of them continued to reminisce and badger each other over past mistakes. Millie playfully punched him in his arm before looking at her phone, "Gawd, Sam has been in there for over an hour." Dean stood up and glanced toward the floor he was on, "Maybe he fell asleep on the couch." She smiled but could see his jaw tense. It made her nervous too; it shouldn't be taking that long. Unless...Sam was actually talking to him, as in a session.

She threw the plastic cups away and then paced in front of the doors waiting on Sam. Finally what seemed like ages passed before he came sauntering out. Millie walked up to him, "you were in there forever!" Dean came from around the corner, "What the hell were you talking about?" Sam kept walking but glanced back at them, "Just the hospital, you know." Millie wrapped her arm around his, "And?" He smiled briefly at her, "And the south wing, it's were they housed the real hard cases-the psychotics, the criminally insane." Dean nodded sarcastically, "Sounds cozy." Sam continued, "Yeah, and one night in '64 they rioted. Attacked the staff and attacked each other." Millie tsked as they neared the car, "So, the patients took over the asylum...any deaths?" Sam looked down at her, "Some patients and some staff. I guess it was pretty gory; some of the bodies were never recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott." Dean turned to face him, "What do you mean never recovered?" Sam leaned against the car, "Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Dean grimaced, "That's grim." Sam agreed, "So they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good." Millie pursed her lips, "We've got a bunch of violent deaths and unrecovered bodies." Dean nodded, "Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits." Millie slapped the trunk of the car, trying to seemed enthused at spending the night in an asylum, "Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight."


End file.
